Stolen Child
by GenkaiFan
Summary: Harry saves a small barn owl from his cousin and gang the summer after fifth year. But as we all know, nothing is as it seems. Things are about to change. Lab/HP cross. AU – NOT in What's Said universe. Mentor pairings only. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Child

1841

Summary: Harry saves a small barn owl from his cousin and gang the summer after fifth year. But as we all know, nothing is as it seems. Things are about to change. Lab/HP cross. AU – NOT in What's Said universe. Mentor pairings only. No slash!

A/N: We've seen several stories along the line that this one is based off but we thought we'd put our own twist on one.

This is not in the same universe of "What's Said Is Said." No slash. Sarah is not in this story.

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth. They belong to their respective creators, writers and producers. Also any similarities to any other story is just that. We did not plagiarize in any way another author.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In memory of David Bowie who died January 10th and Alan Rickman who died a few days later on the 14th. Long Live Jareth and Severus Snape!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: After the Storm

A very thin fifteen year old Harry James Potter was finishing up weeding his aunt's flower bed. He stopped momentarily, wiping the dirt from his sweaty brow.

Harry looked up at the hot, cloudless summer sky. It rained heavily last night. One crack of lightning was exceptionally bright, and the following thunder shook the whole house, waking everyone up.

Of course, he was blamed for it, even though he had been locked in his poor excuse of a bedroom. According to his uncle, it was all part of his freakishness.

Now he was toiling in the midday sun, clearing out the storm damage to the flower beds.

Harry hated living with his relatives, but there was nothing he could do about it yet. The powers that be, namely his headmaster (and supposed magical guardian), had decreed that he stay with his non-magical aunt and her bigoted, magic hating family. They hated all things they decreed 'abnormal'. Since that included magic, they also hated him, for he was a wizard.

Harry wished he could stop long enough to get a drink of water, but knew that if he did, he would get into trouble. Aunt Petunia expected him to finish this task before his uncle returned home from work. Harry turned back to the waterlogged garden with a weary sigh.

He was cleaning around his aunt's favorite rose bush when he came across a soggy mess of. . . feathers? As he started to pull them free of the thorns he gasped, in his hands was a small, bedraggled barn owl.

Owls were special in the Wizarding world. They carried mail and packages. His own owl, Hedwig, was a snowy and his best friend – his first ever birthday present. He wouldn't forgive the headmaster of his school for taking her away from him this summer.

The old wizard had declared it wasn't safe for Harry to keep in contact with his friends via Hedwig. She was far too noticeable.

However, he was still supposed to write a letter and send it off every three days to say he was doing fine. Impossible! And it didn't take long after his arrival for Uncle Vernon to catch on that no one was going to follow up on their threats. Of course, Harry was now paying for that little oversight.

The teenage wizard carefully examined the small barn owl in his hands. The slowly rising and falling of its chest and the faint beating of its heart told him it still lived. Thank Merlin.

It was alive, but barely. There was no note attached to its leg, so he couldn't tell if it was a normal wild barn owl, or a magical postal one. Not that it mattered to him. He carefully brushed away the mud and leaves, checking for other injuries. Other than it being unconscious Harry couldn't see any.

In the distance, Harry heard the sounds of a group of boys heading this way.

Great. Just bloody brilliant. Dudley was back, and he wasn't alone.

Harry quickly hid the owl in among the roses where it couldn't be seen and prayed it would remain quiet. It wouldn't do for Dudley and his gang of sycophants to find him with the damaged owl.

He waited nervously trying to return to what he was doing. His cousin and gang were the neighborhood bullies, but it was Harry that always got the blame for their actions.

After Dudley and his gang moved on, Harry let out a sigh of relief. They apparently had better things to do than harassing him today.

He carefully tucked the injured owl into his shirt before quietly sneaking back up to his room. He couldn't tend to the owl at the moment, but decided his room was safer than leaving it outdoors for one of Mrs. Figg's cats to find. Grabbing one of his few clean t-shirts he made a small nest in the bottom of Hedwig's empty cage.

Once the owl was comfortable he whispered, "Sorry, I don't have any water for you right now, but I left you some of the owl treats I have. I'm sure Hedwig won't mind if you have them." He stroked the small head, smoothing out the ruffled feathers. "I have to get back to my chores, or we won't get anything to eat tonight."

He managed to get back to the garden without being spotted, and was able to finish before his uncle drove into the driveway.

o0o0o0o

Harry was locked away in his small room after making dinner for his relatives, left with only a small bowl of soup, a glass of water and an apple

Harry went to check on the owl after his obese uncle locked the door and stomped away. It hadn't moved much since he'd placed it there earlier. He'd been worried about it all afternoon, but there wasn't much he could do for it until now.

Setting his meager meal down on the desk, he reached under his bed for the loose floor board. He had hidden many things in that secret place, including a small cache

of healing potions.

Living with his so called 'normal' relatives had taught Harry that he needed to hide his intelligence. When he returned to them at the end of the school year he knew that most, if not all, of his magical things would be locked away. Thankfully he had a pair of friends who were more than happy to teach him the fine art of picking locks.

One day when he was home alone he'd picked the lock to his former room, the cupboard under the stairs, and retrieved many items from his school trunk. Chief among them were his summer homework, personal items that he didn't want Dudley to get his hands on, and the cache of healing potions.

After dribbling a couple of drops of healing potion into the owl's beak, he made sure it had food and water. Harry then turned to his only meal of the day.

"Sorry for taking so long," Harry said softly as he ate the cold soup, keeping back some of the water and the apple for later.

"Uncle Vernon was in a real mood today. The storm knocked out several services and he was late for work. Of course I was blamed for it, as usual." He sighed and laid back on his small cot. "Typical Uncle Vernon. If anything goes wrong in his life, blame the freak."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth groaned softly as he came to. Where was he? A cage? How dare anyone cage The Goblin King! He would have their heads! They would spend eternity in the Bog of Eternal Stench! They would . . .

He rattled the cage to get out, waking the figure in the cot beside the cage.

"Oh, you're awake," came a young teen's sleep-roughened voice. Into Jareth's view came the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen outside of the Labyrinth.

The teen placed a pair of glasses over them as he looked the bedraggled owl over. "If you are patient," he was saying, "I'll sneak you out tomorrow and set you free. You don't look too badly damaged from the storm last few drops of healing potion I gave you seem to have worked," Harry whispered quietly, making shushing sounds.

Jareth started to make more noise. He wanted out, and he wanted out now.

"Shhh! Keep it down. If my uncle wakes up, we're both in trouble!"

Suddenly, there was a sound of someone in another room letting out a loud honking sound. The teen cringed in fear. When nothing happened after a moment, the he let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Jareth froze. He could feel the fear emanating off the boy. It seemed he would need more information before he punished the teen for caging him.

"Well, you have food and water. Like I said, tomorrow I'll try to sneak you out and set you free. I hope you can understand me? This is my owl Hedwig's cage. She's being kept at Hogwarts this summer. I wish she was here, but at the same time, I'm also glad that she isn't."

Jareth would frown if he could. He watched as the thin boy laid back on the poorest excuse for a cot he'd ever seen. Even his goblins had better beds!

It wasn't long before the weary boy fell asleep. Maybe he should as well? He couldn't escape in his owl form, it was his one weakness. He couldn't do magic in that form either.

"SIRIUS! NO!" the teen cried out in his sleep, causing Jareth to wake with a start.

"Sirius! Come Back!"

So the kid is having a nightmare. He was afraid of his uncle earlier. If he keeps it up . . .

In the hallway, Jareth could hear a roar and stomping, locks being undone and the door burst open. The boy on the cot was still too caught up in his nightmare to notice.

"You Ungrateful Freak!" the obese, walrus-like man roared as he shook the teen awake. "How dare you wake me in the middle of the night!"

Jareth kept quiet in the shadow of the desk as he watched the man shake, then back hand the teen, leaving a hand print across his cheek.

"Sssorry . . .un. . . uncle," the youth cringed away from the livid man.

"And well you should be! Keeping decent folk awake with your shouting! I have an important meeting in the morning, too!"

The man turned and stomped out. "One more peep out of you and you'll be sleeping in the shed!" The door slammed shut and locks snapped into place as they were re-applied.

The shaking teen didn't move for several minutes, but Jareth's keen ears could hear him quietly sobbing into his pillow.

Well now, maybe it isn't the kid that he should suspend over the Bog after all.


	2. That's What Petunia Dursley Hates

Stolen

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. There is a quick nod to J.R.R. Tolkiens' "The Hobbit" in this chapter.

Comments are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: That's What Petunia Dursley Hates

The loud pounding on the door woke the pair in the smallest bedroom from a very restless night. Jareth startled awake as the groggy teen rolled off his cot. The hand print he could see on the boy's face had turned into a colorful bruise.

Jareth heard the banshee wail of a woman's voice demanding the teen get up and make breakfast, as Vernon had an important meeting. It seemed the boy's nightmare had kept his uncle up and, " if anything goes wrong . . ." The ' _or else_ ' was left unsaid, but the threat was very clear.

The messy-haired teen stumbled out of the room, fumbling for his glasses.

Jareth waited quietly in his make-shift nest. In the distance he could faintly hear a third voice – younger and whiny. Then he heard the rumble of Vernon's voice, loud, petulant and obnoxious.

The woman must be the aunt, if the grunting hippo was the uncle. He could only make out the family's harsh vocal tones and what he was hearing was painting a very unwelcome picture in the Fae's mind.

An hour later ' _Boy_ ' was thrown back into the room by his uncle. "Stay there until I get home. That will teach you not to keep me awake all night!"

The teen picked himself up off the floor. He looked worse than he did last night, and the empty rumble of his stomach told Jareth he'd likely had no food.

"Well, there goes that plan," the teen said with a sigh as he came to the desk to peer into the cage. "I wish I could let you out but my uncle nailed my window shut, so it's waiting game. Oh. . . !" He pulled out a bit of bacon out of his pocket and pushed it through the cage. "Here. Sorry it isn't much. You need it more than me."

Jareth resisted the urge to bite the tip of his fingers as the bacon was pushed in. However he was hungry. And as he ate the linty bit of bacon he was certain that the teen himself hadn't had anything since at least yesterday, possibly longer, if his scrawny build was any indication.

The teen plopped down on the cot. "Well, that's that. Until my aunt lets me out for chores we're stuck here. Are you well enough for me to let you out? I don't want a bitten finger. Although, come to think of it, Hedwig tends to do that when I ignore her." He sighed as he looked over at the cage. "I wonder what she would think of you."

He reached up and unlatched the cage and opened the door. "There. Sorry I can't free you outside. Just don't make a mess. Alright?"

Since it was daylight, Jareth couldn't change into his Fae form. That was his one restriction for he was a creature of the night and nightmares. However, now that he was out of that damn cage, he was free to fly up to the top of the wardrobe. Come nightfall that would change.

He was so torn on what to do. He knew that his goblins were looking for him but they couldn't travel during the day unless someone was wished away. And he couldn't call them in this form.

The goblins at Gringotts had, by now, been notified and would have started a search.

It was also clear to Jareth that the teen aiding him was magical by the vial of healing potion setting beside the cage. Just who was he? And why did his family call him, 'Boy'?

The fore mentioned teen pulled out some homework, and using a quill and parchment, worked on it.

"At least I now have time to finish my homework this year. Hermione will be so proud of me. Thank Merlin I was able to get my books and stuff from the cupboard without my relatives finding out. They'd have burned them if they did."

Jareth looked down and saw the teen's name on his parchment. His eyes grew wider. This was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!? How did he end up with magic hating people!? The Wizarding World had been assured, time and time again, that the boy had been raised in a manner befitting his station in life.

Normally his goblins didn't get involved in the Wizarding World's problems, but even they had been pulled into this latest conflict.

Jareth also knew that the goblins at the bank had been trying to contact the teen about his inheritance for several years.

Now he'd discovered that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Beats All the Odds, was living as a prisoner in his own home!

Jareth looked down at the empty cage. In the bottom of it was an old shirt that looked to be in better shape than the one the boy was wearing. So it looked like the teen had used one of his better shirts for a nest for him while he recovered. The more Jareth was finding out about Harry's home life, the more confused and angry he was getting. The teen himself was a walking contradiction.

The Goblin King was realizing that he just might owe this boy a life debt. One thing for certain, when he left this place tonight he was taking the boy with him, wished away or not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The stifling heat of the enclosed room finally got to Harry as he finished up his homework. All that was really needed was one last edit. He would wait for that until Hermione could help with it on the train.

Harry flopped down bonelessly on his cot, folding his hands under his sweaty head. He groaned quietly, completely bored and depressed.

Harry glanced up at the small owl sitting patiently on his rickety wardrobe. It looked back down at him with wide amber eyes.

"Sorry little guy," he said, getting the feeling that the owl was male for some reason. "When the Order threatened my uncle at the train station he didn't take it very well. And when I failed to send a note after three days and no one showed up as promised, my uncle turned meaner than ever."

Harry went on talking to the owl. "So, I am either locked away here or working like a house elf. . . Take that storm t' other nigh'. . . 'm required to do en'less chores . . . ta earn m' keep. . . not much. . . could do." He turned to face the closed window with a sigh.

"Wish I could op'n it and let you out. There's no sense for you sharin' my pers'nal hell," he slurred, closing his eyes. "But tha's no use, I stopped wishing a long time ago. No one ever lis'ens to me, even when I'm tellin' the truth."

Jareth watched as the sweat-soaked teen dropped into unconsciousness. He'd been shocked at how ill the teen looked, he could count the boy's ribs through the sweat soaked shirt. That bit of bacon this morning was probably the boy's only food in days.

Harry's words tore into the Goblin King's being. This was why he had accepted the geas placed on him by the magic of the Labyrinth. Children, human or otherwise, deserved to be cherished not thrown away like trash.

The bruise on Harry's cheek that

had turned to yellow and purple was slowly fading before his eyes. Underneath the boy's eyes were dark circles showing the Goblin King that not only was Harry not getting enough food, he was also not getting enough rest. It was becoming clear that the teen's magic was the only thing keeping him alive.

It wasn't right. Even magic has its limits.

Hours slowly passed. Harry had been let out of his room around the noon hour for a quick bathroom break. He'd grabbed up an empty water bottle as he left. Jareth didn't make a move from his perch on top of the wardrobe, hiding in the shadows.

Harry returned from his break with a sandwich and an apple. He waited until the woman locked him back into the room, then he placed the apple in a small niche under his bed and sat back on the lumpy cot.

"Here. It isn't much but it's probably all I'll be allowed today. I'm pretty sure that my uncle will not allow more. See – according to them – I'm a freak and a burden. I shouldn't take food from normal, hard working people like my relatives. I have to do chores to earn my keep. If I don't work, I can't eat – and even if I do work I still haven't done enough to 'earn it', according to my uncle."

Harry opened the sandwich and pulled out the small bits of dried out ham and cheese it contained and broke it apart. "Here, you need to eat too. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I'll try again tomorrow to let you out."

Jareth flew down to the bed and snatched up the offering. The lad was giving up much to nurse him back to health. It had been centuries since he'd been this humbled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth watched as the afternoon shadows grew longer and lowered. It wouldn't be long before he could change back to his handsome self.

During the waning daylight hours he watched as the teen on the cot below him had one nightmare after another. He could see the boy growing weaker and weaker. The long, lonely hours with no food or peaceful rest were finally taking their toll on the teen's failing body.

The family below had come and gone. He had watched as they had left the teen alone, locked in the house as they went some where else. All the better for Jareth's plans.

When the shadows in the room were finally dark enough a small owl flew off the wardrobe. Jareth transformed back into The Goblin King, in all of his dark glory.

He deftly conjured a crystal and broke it over the feverish teen, sending him into a deeper sleep. His magic flared. Suddenly the room was alive, as tiny goblins erupted from the shadows.

"Kingy!"

"Boss!"

"Who dat?"

"Too old to be a Wish Away!"

"Hush!" Jareth commanded, causing the tiny beings to duck back into the shadows. "This is Harry. He's now in my care. I need Hilda."

He threw another crystal and a sturdier goblin appeared. Hilda had a protruding brow-ridge and large, bulbous nose. She was wearing a brown skirt that went to her ankles, white long sleeved blouse and a tight green bodice.

"Youse be calling Hilda, Majesty?" she asked in a gruff voice as she dipped into a curtsey.

"Yes, my dear," Jareth said. "This is Harry. He's magical and he's been foully abused, apparently most of his life. He needs your care. Heal him."

"Yes Your Majesty." She looked over at the boy. "He's too old to be a child. Too young to be a man. Oh well. Send us to the castle, Your Majesty. Hilda will do her best."

Jareth smiled and did as she requested. Looking around the room he frowned. Nothing in it said it belonged to the teen, except the owl cage.

"Find everything that belongs to the boy. You can sense his magic. Search the whole house. If it belongs to him send it Underground to whatever guest room that Hilda has taken the boy. Also find the owl that cage belongs to. Send her Underground as well." He looked around at the confused, dirty faces. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!"

There were loud squeaks and much rustling as the tiny goblins did the will of their king. Jareth walked to the locked door and with a wave of his hand it opened.

Normally he needed to be invited to enter a house. Here he didn't. Harry had bypassed that restriction when he brought him in.

The Old Ways dictated that he respect the Compact, and the Laws of Hospitality, especially here Aboveground. Harry had brought him in and, as a resident, given him food, drink and protection, forcing Jareth to respect the laws.

However, while he did live here Harry was never accepted in this home, as shown by the lack of care he had received by his own blood. His very relatives had broken the code, thus Jareth now had free reign to repay in kind.

Calling forth his goblins, he issued his instructions. The family that lived here was now free game to the tiny creatures and any mischief they could manage.

"Do what goblins do best," The Goblin King ordered with an evil smirk. He started chanting:

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
Do whatever it takes!  
Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!  
Sour the milk and blind the cat!  
Do what ever it takes!" _

Jareth laughed as he walked into the shadows and disappeared. "Let them know that they've been cursed for doing their worst to a magical child."

The goblins cackled with glee as they left muddy foot prints on the pristine floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far.

Any have asked about the storm that side-lined Jareth and why would he be out. Sorry it just was a plot device to start the story. It happened and that's all. Sorry.

GF and Frau's hearts go out to Bobmin's family. May he rest in peace and will be missed. He'll live on in his writings.

Until Next Time


	3. Stolen Child

Stolen

Disclaimer: _"Stolen Child"_ as sung by Loreena McKennitt, based on the poem written by W. Yeats belongs to its writers, singers, producers. We don't own.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Stolen Child

Harry never knew that his house was being watched. He said as much to the owl.

What Harry didn't know was that many of those watching were his supposed friends. Many had wanted to speak to him as they were worried about him, but they had been forbidden by one Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, the magical school that Harry attended, had deemed it 'inappropriate' for any such contact at this time.

"Harry should be left alone to grieve," the old wizard chided everyone who had expressed concerns. "There will be plenty of time to talk with him later. For now, leave him alone. I'm certain that if he needs anything his guardians will see to it."

Jareth stood behind one such _'friend'_ who was tucked in the hedge row and smirked. Wand-wavers were the bane of many magical creatures. This one had the smell and feel of a wolf. He sneered at the back of the wolf-wizard.

The wizard was hidden under a cloak of invisibility and a notice me not spell. However, Jareth saw him clearly. Honestly who were they trying to fool? Such tricks didn't work against Fae Sight.

Well, no matter. They are about to get a wake up call. Magic wasn't just a tool, to be used and discarded, it also wasn't something one took for granted, or ignored. Neither were children, as they were the blessings of Danu, the Great Mother.

 _'So they watch and do nothing, do they? Well, let them continue to do nothing,'_ he mused and threw another crystal at the house. To all who watched nothing was going on inside. To any of the watchers it seemed Harry was still in his room. There was no visible magic happening in the house.

Everything was as it should be. Only he and his goblins knew differently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening the goblin-run bank was closed to wizards, but open to those creatures that can only bank at night. So the lobby was mostly empty of customers when a torrent of wind stormed into Gringotts Bank, causing many alarms to sound. Several of the more shady customers decided to come back another night and left posthaste.

Goblin guards ran into the great hall, forcing the rest of the customers that remained away from the center of the lobby, and stood rigidly at attention.

When the wind died down a tall man with wild shades of blonde hair, wearing black armor and a black feathered cloak, stood before them.

The goblin tellers seemed to recognize the being and hurried to kneel reverently before him.

A few of the customers who remained realized that here was a being out of legends, and if those legends held any truth, not one to be trifled with.

They too decided to leave, and try again another night to bank at Gringotts. They wanted no part of whatever was to come.

The guards remained silently at attention, pikes at rest. None of them moved.

"Your Majesty, you honor us," an elderly goblin came from a hallway behind the teller stations and bowed deeply.

Jareth scowled. "Well?"

"I am here, Your Majesty," came the voice of another aged goblin as he entered and bowed. "Your Majesty?"

"Close the bank! Escort me to your office. Order all of the clan heads and the account managers to meet us there! Well? Move!" Jareth's black feather cloak swirled in the magical wind that surrounded him. The tellers wondered what the wand-users did this time to upset him, and knew, whatever it was, someone was in for trouble.

"Yes Your Majesty!"

Jareth was escorted through a maze of hallways that very few outsiders ever saw. Goblins of all sizes followed him. Many already knew of the summons as word of his arrival had reached all corners of Gringotts. Armed warriors formed an honor guard around him.

Inside the Director's Office Jareth quickly transformed the chamber into a copy of his throne room Underground.

Once he was comfortable, and satisfied with his conjuring, The Goblin King draped himself casually over his throne and scowled.

"So can anyone tell me why Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen of Danu, lives in squalor? Why he is with magic-hating humans? Why he is being treated worse than those that tend my Bog? And why are the wand-users treating him as a prisoner in that house?"

"Your Majesty?" The aged goblin asked with a bow. "This is Flintlock, the Potter Account Manager. He will answer your questions." The look the director of Gringotts gave the account manage said ' _You better or your head will roll shortly after His Majesty is done with you._ '

Another goblin stepped forward and with a grimace at being singled out, also bowed. "Your Majesty, we've tried repeatedly to gain access to Lord Potter for over a decade but we are stopped time and time again by the so-called leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard has ignored all of our requests and has blocked us at every turn.

"The one time the heir of the Potter Line came to Gringotts he was never out of sight of the half giant Rubeus Hagrid, who is extremely loyal to the old reprobate. We tried owls, but even our mail was blocked. We even sought to approach his residence, but it is watched and the ward won't allow us in."

"I see," the Goblin King swung a leg over the arm of his throne, running a hand across his chin. "Well Harry is now in the Underground, under my protection. Bring everything you have about the boy, his accounts, all legal documents. If there is one thing missing, or out of place, I will have both of your heads suspended over the Bog."

Both the Director of Gringotts and Flintlock trembled and scurried to do their king's bidding.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Underground, Harry Potter was bathed, examined, and fussed over. Hilda wasn't a goblin healer for nothing. She had taken her charge straight to the castle's best guest room near, His Majesty's personal wing. Since His Royal Highness has taken an interest in the lad, then she would make sure he was treated well.

She ordered the smaller goblins that loitered around the castle to get whatever she needed. If the King HAD taken that strong an interest, then there was a story behind it. She wasn't about to be suspended over the Bog for any reason.

Looking at this young human's body, it already told its own tale and it wasn't a happy one. She frowned and clucked under her breath and hoped that whoever had the handling of this child was punished, but good! ' _Or t'ey'll have me ta deal with! 'at's fer cert'in_!'

Calming herself, she knew that His Majesty probably was already taking care of it. ' _Vindictive, that one!'_

First thing she had to deal with was the half starved-to-death boy now under her care. She wondered when was the last time the child had a decent meal. Well, nothin' for it. It was a miracle he was still alive. He looked so small, that large bed seemed to swallow him up.

Another thing she found that had to be dealt with – his magic was nearly depleted as well. At least now she knew how he had managed to stay alive.

"He must be a very powerful young magic user," she huffed as she pulled out everything she needed from a small cabinet. "Well, I'll just 'ave to ask His Majesty. . . "

"Ask me what?" came the cultured voice behind her. She swirled around almost dropping the potion in her hand.

"HMMPFFF! Your Majesty! Do. Not. Do. That! Heart Attack you give poor Hilda!"

"Ask me what?" The Goblin King murmured again as he looked down on the sleeping youth.

"The boy needs ta be taken ta the 'eart of the Labyrinth ta have his magic refilled. He's on empty. I can't 'eal him until there's enough magic in his body fer it t' work."

She watched as His Majesty looked around the room for a moment. He spotted all the items that belonged to the boy piled or rather dumped in a corner, as well as the assorted vials nearby. "Very well, Hilda. I will take the boy to the Heart. Wait here until we return."

Picking the boy up, Jareth left in a shower of glitter. Hilda shook her head and silently commented, _'Show off.'_

Hilda took the time now to look over the boy's belongings. She shook her head in disgust. No child should have so few belongings. The healer started to put away his books and other personal items. A quick glance through the photo album had her wiping a tear from her eye before putting it on the desk beside the bed.

However, the clothes she sneered ! She picked one over-sized shirt with holes torn into it.

 _'Rags. Noffin' but rags. Well, 'at won't do.'_ She shook her head and tossed the clothing out the balcony window to the goblins below. They would make good use of them.

The magical robes and the colorful hand-knitted jumpers were placed in the wardrobe. They were the only things she kept. She would have to order the seamstresses in soon, the boy needed a whole new wardrobe.

She puttered around the room for some time trying not to worry before leaving to talk with the cook and others about what she needed for her young charge.

There was nothing else she could do until His Majesty returned with him.

The Magic in the heart of the Labyrinth would set that boy right in no time. That she was very sure about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Heart of the Labyrinth was made up of stairs and archways. Some were sideways, some were upside down and some were right side up. The archways were situated just as crazily.

Jareth stood in the middle of the room and placed Harry down on a small stone altar. Summoning a crystal, he rolled it around his fingers for a moment before tossing it up into the air. It burst into shower of glitter and rained down on Harry.

A golden glow rose up from the stone floor and engulfed the sleeping teen.

Jareth stood back and waited for the Labyrinth to funnel its own wild magic. He knew once it was done – Harry James Potter would never be the same battered and wounded child again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry felt as though he was floating on a calm sea. It felt warm and relaxing.

Golden hued waters surrounded him, bathing and soothing him, body, soul and magic. He wanted to stay like this forever. An emptiness that he hadn't realized he had was being filled.

In some places around him there was no calmness. The waters seemed to break on dark rocks, causing them to give way against the waves endless onslaught.

One place was very stubborn and refused to give way, but the waters were just as determined. The wall finally gave way to the surging waters, and a dark oily mass was swept away.

There was no pain now, no darkness, just the soothing waters swirling around him, and yet, he wasn't drowning. He could still feel his lungs working as they breathed in and out.

As he drifted off on the gentle swell of the peaceful waters, he could hear someone singing in the distance. He tried to catch the words, but couldn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the sleeping teen, Jareth softly sang:

" _Were dips the rocky highland  
Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,  
There lies a leafy island  
Where flapping herons wake  
The drowsy water-rats;  
There we've hid our faery vats,  
Full of berries  
And of reddest stolen cherries. _

" _Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping  
than you can understand." _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _We would like to point out that we can't and won't answer guest reviews as there is no way to do so privately. So we won't bother to._

 _Thanks for all the reviews. As for what we have planned for Dumbledore and Riddle, you'll just have to read on._

 _Until next time. -GF and the Frau_


	4. Sunshine On My Pillow

Stolen

A/N: Since this chapter is mostly in Harry's p.o.v., Jareth had introduced himself as 'The Goblin King' and that is how he'll be referred to as Harry doesn't know his given name. And as we all know, in the Labyrinth, words have power, especially names.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: Sunshine On My Pillow

Harry slowly returned to the waking world a little at a time. He was warm and comfortable. Admittedly he was fighting to stay asleep, as it was the first peaceful sleep he could remember. His dreams were slowly fading, but he could vaguely remember clouds, singing, and a golden sea. He couldn't remember having such a restful, serene dream in a very long time.

Rubbing his eyes, he started to sit up and realized . . . this wasn't his room in Privet Drive. For one thing, it was larger than his relative's master bedroom. For another, the colors were cream and gold. . . and not a drop of the pink paisley that his aunt liked anywhere!

As Harry became more fully awake he realized that he could see clearly, yet his glasses weren't anywhere to be seen. He was now even more confused than ever.

"Ahh, I see yer awake, young master," came a gruff voice by the door.

Harry turned to see a short, robust female being wearing a beige skirt and green vest. She entered the room carrying a tray. The heavenly smells from the tray she carried caused his stomach to grumble loudly.

"I be Hilda, your healer," she said setting the breakfast tray down by his bed. She then leaned over and fluffed his pillows to support his back before setting it down on his lap. "Eat, eat, yer too skinny!"

Harry looked down at a small bowl of porridge with a dollop of honey and sprinkled with fruit and nuts. Beside the bowl was a small plate of scrambled eggs and a tall glass of milk.

"Eats what ye can, young master. I know ye 'ave been goin' wi'out fer a long time," she was saying, holding a small vial that he recognized. "But 'fore ye do, drink this. Its be a soothin' potion fer yer stomach. It'll 'elp. Best be careful."

For some reason he knew she could be trusted as he reached for the vial. "Thank you . . . uh. . . Hilda? Where am I?"

"Yer Underground. This room belongs ta you as long as yer stayin' 'ere. Eat, then questions." Hilda moved away allowing Harry to return to the tray on his lap.

Picking up the spoon he stirred the porridge and took a bite. The food tasted as wonderful as it smelled. And the soothing potion allowed him to eat more than a few bites without feeling full, or upsetting his stomach.

As he ate Hilda puttered around the room before returning with a huff to take his half-finished tray away. "Come young master. Up. Yer need ta get cleaned. 'ere be yer new clothin'." She set a pile of clean clothes on the chair beside the bed.

"These aren't mine!"

"His Majesty sent 'em. These be better suited. Up! This way. Mustn't keep His Majesty waitin'." She flung back his covers.

"Wait!" He made an abortive move to cover himself. "What about my questions? Where am I? How did I get here? What's going on?"

"Questions, questions, too many questions! Come, get cleaned!" She helped him out of the bed and walked him to the small door by a wardrobe. "In yer get. Bath is waitin'. Go. Hurry!"

Harry found himself in a bathing room that was more like a roman bath than a typical British loo. It reminded him more of the prefects' bath at Hogwarts.

Slowly Harry went through his routine. The water in the already drawn bath was just right, easing the stiffness from his muscles. He still had a lot of questions.

When he finally exited the bathroom he felt better than he had in a long time. The clothes fit perfectly, and were actually in colors that he liked.

"Yer lookin' a whole lot better, young master," Hilda said as she finished making his bed.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to her as he'd caught sight of the view from the small balcony off of his bedroom. He gasped as he stepped out onto it.

"How do you like my Labyrinth?"

Harry whirled around to find a tall, blonde-haired man wearing a white poets' shirt, black leather gloves and tight grey riding pants. He was leaning casually against a wall. Around his neck was a heavy pendant on a thick chain.

"Wh. . .what. . . ? Wh. . .who?"

The man straightened and walked over. He placed one hand on the railing and looked at the vast labyrinth with its stone walls and hedge ways forming a maze of corridors and dead ends. "This is my Labyrinth, Harry Potter, and here I rule. I am The Goblin King."

Harry studied him for a moment before he turned back to look over the labyrinth with a smile. "I think its brilliant. Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Come, we have a lot to talk about," The Goblin King commanded, turning his back and walking into the room. "How do you like this room? It is yours for your stay."

"My stay?"

Harry quickly turned to follow him as The Goblin King produced a round crystal ball and tossed it in the air. It broke into a glittering shower only to reform into a crystal table with two matching chairs. On the table was a tea service, with a tray of biscuits and tea cakes.

"Do you remember the owl you rescued after the big storm a few days ago?" The Goblin King asked as he played mother and poured.

Taking the cup of tea he was handed, Harry frowned as he sat down."He's alright? Isn't he? I wasn't able to free him like I promised."

The Goblin King smiled and gave a slight bow. "He is. You did the best you could with what you had on hand. Which makes a problem for me. You see, I was that owl and I am indebted to you for saving me.

"Patching me up and feeding me from your table, as meager as it was showed true hospitality. Are you aware of the Code of Hospitality?"

Harry frowned as he set down his tea cup. "You are talking about the 'Old Ways of Hospitality?' Uhh. . . Some. . .I'm not sure though."

Jareth gave a small grimace at Harry's admission. "I assumed as much. Hogwarts has fallen far since they discontinued the teaching of the Old Ways, and the Compact," The Goblin King said with a sneer.

He raised his hand and a book appeared. "You have been healed, but are not yet strong enough to return to Aboveground. I suggest you read this while you are still recovering."

Harry took the offered book but was still confused. It seemed to be hand written with its ancient bindings and leather cover. There was no title on the cover. He wasn't Hermione in that he was anxious to get started reading, though he did have some manners, after all.

"After you healed me, and fed me what you could from you own plate it indebted me to you."

Looking up from the book Harry protested. "I didn't do it to make you indebted. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I couldn't let you get killed by any of the cats that roam the neighborhood. You were hurt. I wasn't even sure what my cousin and his gang would do if they found . . ."

The Goblin King held up his hand to stop him. "I realized that after you freed me from the cage you placed me in for my protection."

Jareth set down his cup. "After you let me out, I had plan to punish you for keeping me locked up. Then I realized it was for my own protection – from that oaf of a man who entered your room. The food, shelter and care sealed the Compact."

"My uncle," Harry said, bitterly.

"Your uncle," The Goblin King agreed. "I know you had planned to let me out of the house the next day, but your relatives didn't cooperate," he said with an elegant sneer.

"I'm sorry about them. They want to be seen as normal, but . . . "

"Don't apologize. They are getting the punishment they so richly deserve. They were given a treasure to protect and cherish. Instead they tried to destroy it," The Goblin King smirked. "There is one thing you should know Harry, one does not cross the Fae without dire consequences."

"You didn't hurt them, did you? They never wanted me and I don't want to be there, but Dumbledore said I had to. Something about my mother's sacrifice and blood wards."

The Goblin King's eyes widened as he straightened. "Blood wards? On a child? That's . . .that's immoral!"

"Huh? He said something about my mother's love protecting me from the killing curse, and that if I live where my 'mother's blood dwells' I'd be safe. A whole fat lot of good its done! I've never been safe in that house."

"And I would be surprised if you were. Blood Wards are dangerous if you don't know what you are doing. From what I saw of them they were not properly cast, nor bound.

"As of right now, that is the least of your worries. When I brought you Underground, I took you to the center of my Labyrinth and allowed the magic there to heal you."

Harry thought back to his dreams. "I remember a golden wave, and singing."

"That wave was wild magic in its purest form. I am surprised you noticed. Yes, it can appear as a golden wave. Magic was the only way to completely heal the damage done to you by your relatives and the improperly cast blood wards. Your own magic was on its last legs, as it was struggling to keep you alive."

"Wh. . . ?"

The Goblin King looked down at the table. "I must admit it surprised me as well. You have a large wellspring of magic within you. Of necessity it has grown as it struggled to protect you. . .but there were also blocks keeping it from its full potential."

"Blocks? What's going on? I don't understand."

"You will in time. And since I can reorder time, we have all the time in the world, Harry Potter."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The guard shifts changed at Number 4 Privet Drive, without ever being aware that Harry Potter no longer lived at that address. They also never noticed what was going on inside, never saw or heard the tiny, dirty creatures making the family living within miserable.

The Goblin King's curse made certain that Harry's Aunt Petunia didn't have a moment of peace. Her beautiful, pristine home was constantly in need of cleaning, and without the freak to do it for her. . . Well, she had to do it herself. She finally realized just how much work her nephew had done around the house and yard.

As for Dudley and Vernon, the food always tasted off. No matter how freshly bought, it started to rapidly spoil the moment it came into the house.

Their sleep wasn't any better. In the darkness the three of them could hear the pattering of tiny feet and muffled, high-pitched tittering. More than one night was spent hiding beneath their blankets.

In the morning, there were signs that something had been in the house. Tiny, dirty footprints and hand-prints could be seen on every surface in the house.

The milk was on the floor, soured, the telly on full blast and the curtains were torn as if something had tried to climb them. The most puzzling though, were the chicken feathers everywhere.

"Vernon! Do something! I can't stand this anymore!" Petunia screamed at her husband over the breakfast table.

"What would you have me do? The freak's gone and we have no way of contacting that old freak! You tell me!" he shouted back as he headed for the door. "I'm going to work. I'm going to be late. I'll pick something up on the way home!"

Dudley looked at his breakfast in disgust. Nothing was right. The food was yucky, and smelt bad. He wanted to blame the freak, but he really couldn't. It would be best to simply say nothing. Even he knew that whining would likely turn their wrath on him. He didn't want his parents to turn against him like they had on Harry.

Last summer he had a wake up call with those De-menty things. He saw his worst fears and it had been frightening. What his parents did to his cousin wasn't right, his counselor at school even said as much. And he didn't want them to do the same to him.

He'd tried to keep his parents from noticing the few times that his cousin had sneaked food and water while he prepared their meals this summer. However, there wasn't much he could do as his mum kept a sharp eye on Harry to keep him from doing any thing ' _freaky_ '.

"I'm heading over to Piers'. Maybe his mum will fix me pancakes the way I like them," he shouted as he pushed away from the table.

"But Diddy . . ."

The front door slammed as Dudley headed over to his friend's house. This summer was starting to suck in his opinion, but he was glad that his cousin had left when he did.

Petunia sat in her chair crying into her napkin. Behind her tiny voices gleefully giggled at her misery. Where had she gone wrong?

O0o0o0o

A/N: We repeat – Sarah isn't in this story. There was no way to place her in it without her being contrived. It was just better not to have her if we couldn't do her justice.

" _Playing mother_ " is an English phrase that describes the person who pours out the tea.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	5. It's Only Magic

Stolen

A/N: Again, we repeat: This is not slash. Jareth is repaying a life debt to Harry and that's all. We are true-blue Sarah/Jareth pairing writers.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: It's Only Magic

Harry found living Underground had its ups and downs, but one thing was for sure, it was never dull. He wasn't too sure what to expect from one minute to the next.

Everything about this place fascinated him. With no sense of time passing he lost track of the days, but he didn't care as each day brought something new into his life.

The first thing the Goblin King did was warn him not to go alone into the Labyrinth. Harry wasn't too sure he liked the huge maze out of Greek mythology. It was the size of a small country with twists and turns, and like the maze from the Third Task, it was alive with strange and sometimes very dangerous creatures.

' _At least, the Tri-wizard maze did not have the Bog_ ,' he mused. He shuddered at the thought of Fleur if she had fallen into it during the task.

The Goblin King had explained to him, "You are not being treated as either a Runner, or a Wish Away. You are too old to be changed into a goblin. However, you are still too young be considered an adult.

"My Labyrinth isn't a friendly place. Therefore, it would be best if you do not venture past the city walls without someone to guide you. When I have time, I'll take you through. There are a few creatures I am positive you'll enjoy."

The Goblin King was right. Several creatures he found there could only be found in his Hogwarts' book: " _Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them._ " In fact, Harry was convinced that Luna would have loved this place.

Harry found he couldn't escape his studies, and they were taking on a whole new aspect. The book about the Compact that Jareth gave him on his first day here helped him to not make too many mistakes. The Old Ways were quite specific on the rights and responsibilities of both guest and host.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry stood on his balcony overlooking the huge maze and its the strange city with its hodge-podge of buildings and goblin homes. In the early morning light it reminded him of a scene described by that American children's writer and his strange fascination with odd creatures, shapes and nonsense words.

Thankfully Harry wasn't forbidden to visit the city. He gladly chatted with the small goblins that lived there every chance he got, and loved every minute of it.

They were nothing like the goblins at Gringotts. He found them fun and child-like, in their own strange way. He knew if his cousin or his uncle had realized how much power words actually had, he would've been wished away and turned into a goblin a long time ago. One thing for certain, the little guys loved their king as much as they feared him. The Bog was a place no one in their right mind, or out of it, ever wanted to be tossed into!

During one of his adventures outside the Labyrinth walls, Harry finally found out The Goblin King's true name.

Hoggle, Hilda's twin brother, was the groundskeeper for outside of the Labyrinth and was the first test for the runners to pass. He was also His Majesty's favorite whipping boy, as the grumpy dwarf was fun to rile up. Harry, however, found he liked the gruff and uncouth being.

"That rat – Jareth – he scares me," the dwarf was fond of saying as he sprayed the tiny fairies that infested the roses.

This type of fairy, although they looked almost like miniature humans, were listed as creatures in his magical creature book. Girls thought they were cute little things that granted wishes, however Harry soon learned that was far from the truth.

The tiny humanoid creatures tended to damage the rose bushes that grew outside of the walls, like a swarm of ravenous beetles. Spraying them didn't really kill them, just temporarily discouraged them from continuing on their destructive rampage.

Harry knew better than to pick one up to examine it after the first one bit him. He was sure Snape would have no problem harvesting them for potions ingredients.

"I find him brilliant," Harry confided as he watched another fairy fall from Hoggle's spray.

"Oh you do, do you?" came The Goblin's King's voice behind them startling the pair.

Hoggle quickly hid behind Harry and muttered, "We ain't doing nuffin', Your Majesty. I was just showin' 'arry around while doin' me duties."

"Oh you were, were you?" Jareth stepped around the pair as he looked to the unconscious fairies. "I see."

"Did I do something wrong, Your Majesty?" Harry asked confused. "I didn't go into the Labyrinth, as you asked. . ."

Jareth smiled, turning his attention back to Harry. "So you think I'm brilliant, do you?" He held out a gloved hand to the embarrassed boy as the dwarf kept silent. "Come Harry, it is almost dinner time and you know that Hilda doesn't want you miss any meals. Say good bye to Hogsbrain."

"Argh! It's Hoggle!" the dwarf shouted stamping his foot causing Harry to chuckle.

"Bye Hoggle and thanks for the chat," Harry said, stepping closer to the Goblin King as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Anytime, 'arry." The dwarf waved before turned to resume what he had been. "43. Blech!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a few days later when Harry finally broke down, during one of their chats, and told Jareth about Sirius. How his godfather had gotten the worst end of the stick since the night his parents had been killed.

They had taken to spending time after dinner, just talking. Harry never had an adult take any interest in him, other than Sirius, and found the experience uplifting. Jareth was patient as he drew things out of Harry that the teen was certain he would never tell anyone else, not even his two best friends.

Harry had always wished to have an adult he could talk to as if they really cared how his day went. Telling the Fae how he lost Sirius had been hard but worth it.

Jareth frowned. "And did you try to confirm this?"

"Yes, but no one was listening to us. The vision was so real. You know, I can still see him as he fell backwards into the Veil," Harry said sadly. "Remus kept me from jumping after him to rescue him. No one comes back from the Veil, they said. Ever."

"I see," Jareth said, rubbing his chin.

"I don't understand, why are you so interested? I mean, it was my fault that Sirius was killed, wasn't it?"

Jareth studied the troubled teen for a moment before leaning onto the table. "Actually, no. You are a child, expected to act like an adult without the necessary tools to make those type of decisions."

Harry wasn't too assured with that answer.

The Fae king changed the subject a few moments later by asking, "Now then, how are your studies coming?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When it came time to extract Harry from his relatives, the Order of the Phoenix was in for a shock. The boy they had been watching most of the summer at Number 4 Privet Drive wasn't there!

"What do you mean he isn't there, Remus my boy?" asked an elderly man with a very long beard. "You were watching the house and reported that Harry never left it."

"All the reports said that he stayed in his room," Remus Lupin explained. His face showed the disgust about what he'd found once he entered the house. "When we got inside the house we discovered that Harry had been forced to stay in his room."

"I am sure it was a good thing," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore dismissed. "His relatives were only trying to keep him safe, as I asked."

"And the bolts and locks on the outside of his door? And cat flap at the bottom? They don't own a pet," Remus snarled, glaring at the headmaster who ignored the questions.

"Someone made it so we couldn't tell if Potter was there or not," huffed Mad Eye Moody as he took up the tale. "It even fooled my eye."

"So you don't have any idea how long Harry has been missing, Alastor?"

"Not a clue but from what I've seen of the house, they have been cursed by someone extremely powerful," the old ex-auror reported. "I don't recognize the magical signature though. It had a strange feel to it."

"Do you think this person has Harry and would they harm him?" asked the old wizard.

"Unknown, Albus but it appears they have no love for the muggles."

"Then we must call the Order and alert them that Harry's missing," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. Looking over at the small unresponsive trinkets on his shelf, he mused. _'Harry, my boy, what have you done this time?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth stood in front of a long forgotten oubliette. It had taken a few days of research to find this particular one.

An oubliette was a place where he sent objects and people to forget about them. The Labyrinth was full of these forgotten holes. Even he, its king, had forgotten where most of them were.

This one was ancient and in a far, unused part of his Labyrinth. He remembered creating this one to repay a favor to a wizard from Aboveground centuries ago.

Myrddin had been a magnificent wizard in his day. He'd personally created the stone arch that was a direct link to this one forgotten prison. When Harry had mentioned how his godfather had fallen through it, Jareth vaguely recalled the story behind the arch. It had taken some research in his library to find the right oubliette.

With a wave of his hand, he conjured a crystal and tossed it to the closed opening. For a time it seemed as if nothing was happening. He had to wonder when the last time it had been opened was, as well as how many bodies and bones were piled in it. A grinding noise erupted from the stonework floor as the stone flooring moved apart.

Stale air along with the smell of rotting flesh and old bones belched out. Jareth took a step back as he covered his face. Summoning another crystal he tossed it into the black hole. A lone figure rose out of the depths. When the figure was clear of the hole another crystal was tossed into the hole, closing it and breaking the connection to Aboveground.

Stepping around the floating unconscious figure, Jareth studied it with disinterest. "So you are Sirius Black. We have a lot to discuss after I turn you over to the healers."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Department of Mysteries a stone archway with its tattered veil stopped emitting sounds and wind. Its magic drained away. It wasn't until the next time they tried to use it did the wizards discover it no longer worked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting in a cozy window seat overlooking another part of the Labyrinth. This seat didn't have the view of the city, or the huge junk-yard of lost memories, it over-looked the stone walls of the Labyrinth. It reflected Harry's pensive mood perfectly with its broken pathways ending nowhere.

The summer breeze wafting through the window spoke of hot stone and lush greenery. It also reminded him of Hogwarts with its ancient stonework.

A small goblin came running up to him. "Boy wit' Green Eyes! Boy wit' Green Eyes! Kingy wants you. Yes, he does! Come! Come! Mus'n't keep Him waitin'. Bog ya if yer late he will."

Harry sighed as he closed another one of the rare magical book that he had borrowed from the Goblin King's private library. It had been interesting, as it was a true account about the history of magic. Tucking the book into his tunic as not to lose it, or Merlin forbid, have one of the mischievous goblins find it.

The small creatures were like mice – scurrying everywhere – leaving a mess in their wake.

The book was old, as well as rare. No, it was better to keep it with him. Hermione would be so proud of him.

"Where is His Majesty?"

Another thing Harry discovered after learning the Goblin King's name was not to speak it in front of the goblins, or anyone really. Words as well as names had true power in the Underground. To speak the King's name was to draw his attention to you, and depending on his mood, that might not be a good thing.

As Jareth was fond of saying, " _What's Said is Said. Be careful in how you say things in the Underground. You never know who might be listening._ "

Although confused by that, Harry took it to heart. The Underground was nothing like anything he had ever dealt with before. Not even at Hogwarts.

The young wizard entered the Throne Room quietly. The goblins were in fine form, cavorting around the cavernous chamber, chasing chickens, drinking goblin ale and causing all sorts of mischief. The Goblin King was lounging on his throne studying a crystal.

"You sent for me Your Majesty?" Harry asked, giving the king a slight bow. He had come to think of the Fae as sort of a father slash big brother but was quickly reminded that this was a Fae, not a human or wizard. When Jareth was in his throne room it was best to treat him for what he was – a Monarch in his own right.

Tossing a crystal nonchalantly up into the air and catching it, the blonde Fae king gave Harry a smile. "Yes, Harry I did. I think I know of a way to end your dark lord problem and set you up with a better guardian."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

Standing and vanishing the crystal, Jareth placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come with me. I think I have a solution."

Jareth lead Harry into the heart of the Labyrinth, to the Escher Room. There laying in the middle of the floor, on a stone altar, was a body.

"Sis. . . Sirius?" Harry took a step forward, stopping as the hand on his shoulder gave a slight squeeze.

"I found him in a lost oubliette," Jareth explained, letting Harry go. "Even I had forgotten that I made it for that wizard chap so long ago."

"He's alive?" Harry ran and fell beside his godfather, checking to see if he was breathing.

"Very much so. He's fine, just sleeping for the moment," Jareth informed him as he came to stand beside Harry.

Jareth told Harry about the Arch and how he owed a wizard a favor. It was attached to a forgotten oubliette and for centuries. "Come. We have much to do," Jareth informed him when he had finished his tale.

Harry knew that the Unspeakables had been studying the Veil, but finding no answers.

That begged the question: Who was the wizard? Why was the information lost? How many people have lost their lives this way, dieing slowly in the dark. . .forgotten and alone?

"What are we doing?" Harry asked standing, reluctant to leave his unconscious godfather.

"Why, fixing your dark lord problem of course," Jareth dismissed Harry's question with a wave of his hand. "Come."

For the next hour, Harry was washed, groomed and dressed in simple white robes. All while he was worried about Sirius. Was he alright? How did he come to be Underground?

He sighed. As Hilda would say, "Questions, questions, too many questions." And he wasn't getting any answers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Until Next Time. – GF and The Frau


	6. She Who Must Be Obeyed

Stolen

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are elcomed, flames are not. Sorry for the delay in posting. GF has been busy lately with sewing and selling.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6: She Who Must Be Obeyed

After the Goblin King had dropped his little announcement, Harry found himself whisked away to his room to be ceremoniously bathed and groomed.

Thankfully all without Hilda's help! She had a nasty habit of catching Harry at the wrong time.

On his bed was a white and silver poets shirt and tight white leggings with matching knee-high boots, similar to what the Goblin King normally wore.

Holding up the shirt with a shake of his head, Harry thought he had stepped into one of Aunt Petunia's bodice ripper romance novels as he dressed. He certainly looked the part, Harry thought afterwards, as he checked himself out in the floor-length mirror.

Jareth stepped into Harry's room as the teen was trying to tame his wild hair.

"Excellent. You are ready to go," the Goblin King said as he stood behind the teen to admire his own reflection.

If one looked closely enough the pair could almost be taken for father and son, dressed alike as they were and with their messy long hair. The key word was ' _almost_.' The Fae had wild blonde hair, while Harry's messy hair was black as a raven's wing but not as long.

Harry's body language wasn't anything like Jareth's regal bearing either. He felt so out of place and frightened. Just what did he get himself into this time?

"Now what, Your Majesty?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder, noting the devil may care glint in Jareth's mismatched eyes.

"We return to the center of the Labyrinth," came the only comment as Jareth summoned a crystal and dropped it.

Sirius was still where they had left him, lying on a small stone altar sound asleep.

Another crystal toss and Harry's godfather jerked awake. "James! Look out!" The former marauder ducked and rolled, reaching for a wand that wasn't in his sleeve. "Where's . . .!?"

"Easy Padfoot," Harry said, trying to calm his godfather. A slight look of pain flitted across his face as the man had called him by his father's name again.

"Ja. . .?" Sirius faltered as he stood but was unable to move closer to his godson. "Ha. . .Harry?"

"Stay where you are, Wizard," said the cultured voice of the Goblin King as he handed the teen a scrolled parchment."Harry, stand beside him and read this aloud as clear as you can."

Harry read through it as Sirius protested, demanding answers to where they were at and who the muggle in white was.

"What . . . who are you? Where. . .?" At least Sirius thought the man was a muggle. He surely wasn't dressed as a wizard.

"Sirius be quiet. This is His Majesty, the Goblin King. We're in the heart of his Labyrinth. Now be still, I need to read this," Harry explained without looking up from the scroll.

"But. . ." Sirus protested, still confused by what was happening.

"Be silent!" The Goblin King ordered. "Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked up, chewing on his bottom lip. "This will work?"

Jareth gave a slight nod. "If your heart is pure and your need is great. She shall answer."

"Then lets do this," Harry said, ignoring Sirius trying to interrupt. "Where do I stand?"

It took a few moments for Harry to be positioned in front of the small stone altar. The scroll laying across it. A loudly protesting Sirius was moved to the side as The Goblin King stood behind Harry.

With a curt nod from the Fae monarch Harry started to read the ancient words from the scroll completely unaware of the long lost language he was speaking.

Behind the altar a breeze started to stir as sparkling lights and dust motes began to rise. The increasing wind soon pushed Sirius back, away from Harry.

As Harry's voice ended the chant, the wind and light show consolidated into a tall stately being with silver-white hair. She was wearing a long, flowing white gown under a blue robe and a cape the color of green moss.

Before the Being could speak, Jareth stepped closer to Harry. "Danu, _Great Mother of Us All_ , hear the supplication of one of your children.

"Harry James, son of James and Lily – a child of destiny stands before you. I, Jareth, The King of Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth and true believer, do endorse his supplication as his need is great.

"He is a child pure of heart, a child of magic, a child of prophecy. He has been greatly wronged by those that seek to control him. Please hear his petition."

Harry gulped, wanting take a step back as the Being turned her attention from the Goblin King to him. He realized that he was standing in front of Danu, the mother goddess, magic personified. He'd only read about Her in his History books. She could wipe him out of existence with a mere thought.

Staring into her fathomless eyes Harry felt as if he was being weighed and found wanting. The teen was nervous. What if She found him unworthy? What if. . . He wanted to look away but her compelling gaze held him in its thrall.

Memory after memory found their way to the forefront of his mind. Harry found he couldn't move, and was strongly reminded of his sessions with Snape – only this time, there was no pain, no sense of intrusion. A sense of warm acceptance, comfort and ease washed over him when the last memory played out.

" _Fear not_ , _Harry James, Son of James and Lily_ ," came a gentle woman's voice, breaking the spiral of doubts and fears coursing through him. " _That Your Heart Remains Untouched by So Much Darkness is a Testament to Your Strength and Courage, Young Warrior-mage._ "

Harry's eyes grew wide. Huh? Warrior-mage?

" _I see Your Heart and have Seen Your One True Wish. However, that is Not Why I have been Summoned. A Prophecy has been Spoken and the One that was to Guide You has Failed in His Duties. This Can Not Stand! The Prophecy Calls for You to Defeat One Dark Lord, but in Your Memories, I See Two. We shall Redress This Wrong. Come and Stand Beside_ _ **Me**_ _, Young Warrior-mage._ "

Nervously and with a small nudge from Jareth, Harry rounded the altar to stand beside her. The Goblin King then came to stand at Her other side, giving the teen a nod of approval.

She gave a wave of Her hand, there were two flashes of light, and two men stood where Harry had been. One was Albus Dumbledore and the other was a snake-like being with no nose or hair – Lord Voldemort.

"Harry, my boy! You should never have left the safety of your relatives. . . .!" the flamboyantly dressed elderly wizard exclaimed as he spied Harry standing in front of him, then paused when he realized Harry wasn't alone.

"Potter! Finally! Have you finally admitted your defeat?" sneered the bald-headed, nose-less wizard, also recognizing the teen.

Both wizards tried to draw their wands as they spoke but found they couldn't move. Their eyes widened as they realized just how helpless they were.

Harry stepped unconsciously closer to the Goddess. These two wizards had made his life hell over the years. For some reason, he didn't feel afraid standing beside a Being that could annihilate him, or them, with a mere thought. The Goblin King also came to stand by Harry as well.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. " _Let Your Heart Be Not Troubled, Young Warrior-mage. You have Shown Bravery so Far._ "

Harry gave a slight smile back up at her. "Yes, My Lady." He turned his attention back to the pair on the other side of the stone altar.

"Harry! What are you doing? Release me. I need to get you out of here! It isn't safe, my boy," Dumbledore protested.

"Potter! Release me and I'll make your death painless!" Lord Voldemort shouted.

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " The wind rose again, silencing the protesting wizards as the Mother Goddess called everyone's attention back to Her.

" _There is One More that Needs to be Here,_ " the Mother Goddess announced and with a wave of her hand another wizard appeared beside Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape had been at a Death Eaters' meeting when the Dark Lord had suddenly disappeared in a flash of white. During the chaos that ensued he quietly slipped into the shadows, away from the others attending the meeting as they began to accuse each other. He had been wondering how he could steal away without being seen.

Suddenly in a flash of brilliant light, he found himself in a chamber full of stairs and jutting archways all of different angles and sizes.

In front of him was a small stone altar and behind it was a Being straight out of legend, with a regal looking wizard wearing a white feather cloak beside her. On the other side of Her was . . .

"Potter!"

"Shut it, Snivelous!" came a very familiar and hateful voice beside him.

"Black!" Snape sneered. "How are you still alive?"

"Silence!" came Jareth's voice, stopping the fight before it got started. "Show respect to The Great Mother Goddess Danu!"

No one could move. Magic motes sparkled and burst in the air around the wizards as the Mother Goddess turned her attention to the two standing before her. 'What in Merlin's name is going on? Why weren't the Dark Lord and Albus throwing spells at each other?' Snape's mind clamored for answers.

" _Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ " came the Being's voice, recalling Severus Snape's attention back to Her. " _You are an Abomination Against the Very Order of Nature and as Such an Insult Against the Gifts_ _ **I**_ _have Bestowed. You were Given such Great Power, but You Squandered It Away for the False Promise of Immortality._

" _Instead of Helping and Promoting Magic, You Seek to Destroy It. Be Gone Foul Insect. Your Attempts For Immortality WILL NOT Save You. Into the Void With You!_ "

With a wave of her hand the most feared Dark Lord of the century exploded into a star burst of sicking colors, showing everyone just how rotten and damaged his magic was.

Albus Dumbledore tried to protest but although his mouth moved nothing came out.

He was still trying to protest when the Great Mother turned her powerful attention on the elderly wizard and gave a wave of her hand canceling the silencing spell.

"Madam, I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't have done that. He will find a way back," Dumbledore tried to explain as if he was talking to a child. "The prophecy. . . "

". . . _is Void Because You Made It So,_ " She interrupted, looking none too pleased with him.

" _Prophesies are Only a Guideline, and Nothing More. You were Given a Precious Treasure to Cherish and Protect, and You Callously Cast It Aside to a Life of Loneliness and Pain._

" _You Delegated Your Responsibility to Others Who were Unfit to Raise a Magical Child, and had No Interest in Fulfilling Your Duty to This Child of Mine_."

She grew very angry and magic swirled and snapped around them as the old wizard tried to prevent Her from entering his mind. " _ **You Fool**_ _! There is No Such Thing as '_ _ **The Greater Good!**_ _' That is For the Gods to Decide, and Not for a Mere Mortal! You are But a Mortal Man with Delusions of Grandeur. You Sacrifice the Innocent in Hopes of Redeeming Those That Can Not be Redeemed, All to Placate Your_ C _onscience. I am_ _ **Very**_ _Disappointed in Your Blind Inflexibility. Life is Not a Chess Game and Those You Use are Not Pawns Subject to Your Whims!_ "

"But my good madam. . . " Albus tried to argue to the horror of everyone there. Didn't he know who he was talking to?

" _ **Enough!**_ _Begone From_ _ **MY**_ _Sight,_ " The Mother Goddess dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Albus Dumbledore, the man of many titles and accolades to his name, and once a very powerful wizard, disappeared from the center of the Labyrinth. Where he went only Danu knew, and no one was about to ask Her.

The three remaining wizards gaped at the spots where the two most powerful magic users in recent history once stood.

Tears ran down Harry's face as he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders as he looked up into a pair of endless, star filled eyes. Comfort and compassion flowed into him as She wiped the tears away. A warmth enveloped his very being.

" _Be At Ease_ _ **My**_ _Little Warrior-mage,_ " She whispered into his ear. " _Your Greatest Wish is For One Adult to Step Up and Be the Parent You So Crave, but Two Old Fools Denied You Even that Boon._ "

She brushed away a stray strand of hair. " _Before You are the Two wizards That have Sworn to Protect You On Their Magic, and Yet Both too, have Failed You. They Failed Because the One That was to Guide You, Played Them False. I Can See Into Their Hearts but Even_ _ **I**_ _Can Not Tell Which One ._ . ."

"If I may, Great Mother," Jareth intervened, with a slight bow. "I owe this young mage my life. I would take him as a ward, but he belongs Aboveground. However, allow me to test these two wizards to see which will best serve as his mentor-guardian."

The Goddess smiled. " _That Would We Wise, My Child. You May Test Them_."

She hugged Harry to her as she turned her attention to the two school rivals. " _This Child has Been Ill-used and Ill-treated._ _ **I**_ _shall Not Tolerate Your Petty Rivalry._ _ **End. It. Now.**_ _For Once Think of the Child Before You, and Your Pledges to Keep Him Safe. I shall Be Watching This Test._ _ **Do Not Fail Me**_ _ **as You Have This Child, You will Not Like The Consequences**_ _._ "

Light and magic rose around her. Motes of magic enveloped her as she dissolved into nothingness, returning from whence she came.

0o0o0o0o0o0

This story is far from being finished. GF has written all of the chapters and they are waiting for Frau's TLC. Posting them will take awhile as GF is busy in rl. Just be patient with us.

Thanks for your patience and reviews.

Until Next time. - GF and The Frau


	7. The Test

Stolen

A/N: Again, we repeat ourselves. This story is not slash. This is not a Jareth/ Harry or Severus/Sirius pairing in any sense of the word.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

 **Spoiler Warning:** Some of the original dialogue from the Labyrinth is in this chapter.

Chapter 7: The Test

After the eventful scene at the center of the Labyrinth, Jareth wasted no time. With a flick of his wrist a protesting Harry was sent back to his rooms. His Majesty then disappeared with the two older wizards.

Both Sirius and Severus looked around in confusion. They were standing on a small, sandy knoll as an arid breeze whipped up eddies of sand around their feet. There was no sun or moon as it was neither day nor night.

Jareth stood behind them in his black leather and feather armour that he liked to wear when addressing potential runners. The two wizards now could see this was obviously no muggle. He was a Being out of Legend – and he wasn't happy.

"You two both swore to protect the child, Harry James Potter, on both your life and magic," The Goblin King told them sternly. "You both failed. You allowed an old fool to take over his care, and so neglected your vows. Now your lives, as well as your magic, hang in the balance. Fail this test and you will have failed Harry, for the last time."

Sirius and Severus looked out over the massive labyrinth before them. Both were certain that they could apparate to the castle just on the horizon. Jareth smirked as he stood behind them.

"Your wands and magic will be of little use here," the goblin king informed them with a sneer. "They, along with your young charge, will be waiting for you at my castle. That young mage wants what you two have denied him through your neglect – a parent. Prove your worth to Magic Herself, or lose her favor...and possibly your life."

"Now wait a second!" Sirius demanded. "I just woke up from being dumped into this. . . whatever this is . . . and now you are telling me that I have to run this huge maze or lose my magic? That I will lose my godson if I fail? What in Merlin's name are you on about!?"

"Shut up, Black!" Severus hissed. "Haven't you realized by now who we are dealing with?"

"You have no choice," Jareth informed them as he stepped back from the pair, fading into nothingness. "You have thirteen hours to prove to the Great Mother of Us All that you are worthy to be in Harry Potter's life. Fail and you will have Harry Potter and be become one of mine forever." The echoing words faded eerily into silence.

The two wizards heard a bong beside them. Turning they discovered an ancient clock with thirteen hours showing on it. The clock's hands were pointing straight up, at the number 13, as a slender second hand moved around the clock's face.

"Let's go Black."

"Don't tell me what to do, Snivelous. . ."

Sirius Black was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He was just very confused. One minute he had been dueling his insane cousin, and now he was in some wacky maze fighting to see his godson, with Snivelous for Merlin's sake!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry wanted to throw a massive temper tantrum for being summarily dumped back in his room by the Goblin King. The trouble was he was also glad that he had a moment to process what just happened.

Looking down at his white outfit, he sighed. It did really happen. He'd called on the Goddess Danu. Hermione would have his head for doing something so reckless. That Goddess wasn't someone to mess with; so many things could've gone so very wrong.

He may have been raised muggle, but he hadn't wasted his time at Hogwarts, like many thought he had. He knew his history, and he knew about the different deities in the Celtic mythos. And Danu wasn't called the 'Mother Goddess' for no reason.

Add to that fact His Majesty had been cramming knowledge into him since he first woke up here. And much to Jareth's delight, the teen had absorbed everything thrown at him.

Harry went to stand in front of the mirror once more. He noted that he now appeared taller and stronger than when he'd first arrived underground. Harry had been blessed when she kissed him, even his scar was gone!

Tears started to flow down his cheeks. A loud sob erupted from his throat. Harry started to shake and tremble as realization set in. . .

He was free!

All because he saved what he thought was a small postal owl damaged in a storm, his life had changed once more.

She had taken and punished the two old wizards who had caused untold devastation on the world and made his life miserable. They could no longer use him as a pawn in their sick games.

His legs buckled as Harry started to fall to the floor.

Strong arms came around him, holding him.

"I have you Harry," came the voice of Jareth in his ear. "It's over child. You can let go, it's over."

Both of them sank to the floor. Jareth held and comforted the crying teen, rocking him gently like a babe his arms as he started to sing softly:

 _Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell  
Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear._

List' to the curlew cryin'  
Faintly the echos dyin'  
Even the birdies and the beasties are sleepin'  
But my bonny bairn is weepin' weepin'

"Let it out, Harry-child. You've been holding the pain back for so long. The Great Mother has blessed you. She has freed you from a destiny foretold, and has set you on a new path."

The pair sat on the floor of Harry's bedroom as the teen let years of torment, pain and grief out. He had never allowed himself to grieve as there'd been no one there for him, to hold him, to keep him from shattering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jareth had been dealing with children for time immemorial. He thought he had seen all the ways a child could be broken, however Harry's case was something new.

This boy may have an almost adult body, but he still was a child in spirit – a very lonely and damaged child. Jareth was also certain that Harry hadn't realized the full extent of the blessing the Great Mother had bestowed on him yet.

Jareth sang softly until Harry had cried himself to sleep before picking him up and gently placing him on his bed. A quick wave of his hand and Harry's clothing was changed into sleeping apparel.

Looking out onto Harry's balcony and to the Labyrinth, the Goblin King wondered who would pass his test. Those two wizards have a lot to prove. They had better be up to the challenge for his charge's sake.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The pair walked up and down outside the looming walls of the Labyrinth. They had tried to summon their wands, and to use wand-less magic. Nothing worked. Sirius couldn't even change into Padfoot. Their magic just wasn't working.

Of course the pair couldn't remain civil to each other despite the urgency of their task. They spent over an hour arguing on which way to go, and how they were going to get into the Labyrinth without their magic.

Suddenly they stumbled across a dwarf spraying roses. There were tiny fairies fluttering around the blooms. The dwarf was softly counting to himself as he sprayed.

"You, whatever you are!" Sirius shouted. "Tell us how to get into the maze."

"Way to enlist help, Mutt."

"I ain't you," groused the dwarf. "I'se Hoggle."

"That's no way to speak to people, Mutt," lambasted Severus.

"I'm not one of your students. You can't talk to me like that!"

Severus sneered at Black.

"Are you two finished?" asked the dwarf, as he walked away to spray another fairy. "I ain't got all day." He sprayed another fairy and kicked sand on it. "56."

Severus came behind the dwarf and picked up the stunned fairy, tucking it into one of his potion gathering bag.

"We need to get into the Labyrinth. Do you know where the entrance to it is?" asked Sirius, ignoring his partner.

Hoggle sprayed another fairy. "57. Maybe."

"Well, where is it?" asked Severus, impatiently.

"Where's what?"

"The door, you dunderhead."

"What door?" the dwarf asked walking away, looking for another fairy to spray.

"This is hopeless, Snivelous. He's not going to answer us if you keep insulting him," Sirius commented as he looked around the walls, judging their height.

"Not if you don't ask the right questions," the dwarf said, not looking at them.

Severus narrowed his eyes. ' _So that's how this works._ ' "So where is the door to the Labyrinth?"

The dwarf stopped. "Ahhhh! That's more like it!" He turned and walked back to the wizards. "You get's in there." He pointed behind them to a pair of stone doors that hadn't been there a moment ago.

They walked through the doors to find another brick wall in front of them with a long endless corridor going left and right.

Hoggle walked up to them. "Do you go left or. . . . right?"

Sirius started to the left as Severus paused. "Black where do you think you are going? We should stay together."

"Have it your way, Snivelous," Black sneered as he turned back.

Hoggle shook his head and sighed. "Harry's my friend. He told me about you two. I hope youse do right by him. Problem is you's two can't agree on an'thing. Well, good Luck. Youse is goin' ta need it." The dwarf turned and walked away without giving any of the advice he normally would give runners.

He just hoped Harry didn't suffer for their stubbornness. He swung both arms behind him as he exited the Labyrinth with the doors closing unaided behind him, leaving the pair of wizards alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The two wizards went right and started to walk the long endless corridor.

"This is getting us nowhere," Sirius groused as he slumped against a wall.

Severus paused to study the fungus with roving eyes. "I'm not ready to give up, Mutt. Potter needs us."

"I didn't say I was giving up, I just said we aren't getting anywhere. How much time has passed, you think?"

" 'ello!" came a small voice from somewhere beside Black.

The pair turned to see a tiny blue worm with a red scarf tied around his neck.

"Merlin!" Sirius jumped away to gaze with wide eyes at the tiny being.

" 'ello," the worm said again and blinked up at them.

"Er hello," Sirius greeted. "You're a worm!"

"That's right!" the worm agreed with a nod.

Severus came over and bent closer to study the tiny creature. "Fascinating."

Stopping the intrigued potions master from collecting the creature, Sirius asked. "We need to get into the Labyrinth, but there seems to be no doors or anything."

"The Labyrinth is full of doors, you ain't lookin' right. Say, why don't you come in an' meet the missus, an' have a spot o' tea?" the worm invited.

"Maybe next time," Severus said declining the offer before Black could open his mouth. "About that door? Where can we find one?"

"Why there is one right in front of you. Are you sure you can't stay for a cup o' tea?"

Sirius stood and walked up to what he thought was a brick wall and slowly walked through it.

"Things aren't always what they seem around this place," the worm cautioned.

Sirius turned and waved to the worm and started to take the left corridor.

"Hold on! Don't go that way! Never go that way!" the worm shouted.

"Oh, alright, thanks! Comin' Snivelous?!" Sirius waved as he turned back to the right and started to walk away.

Severus frowned as he straightened. He walked cautiously through the opening and looked after Black, but Black had already disappeared from sight. Turning back to the worm, he asked. "Why shouldn't I go that way?" He pointed towards the left, the way Black almost took.

"It'll take you straight to that castle. So you never go that way," came the answer from a shivering worm.

"I see. I thank you for the advice, but I must decline the tea. I need to go to the castle. Someone I promised to protect is there," Severus said as he turned to walk away.

"Huh! Who would'a thought anyone would want to go there? The missus will be upset that they didn't stay for tea," the worm said, shaking his head.

0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. GF has been doing a five weekend Ren Faire without any breaks in sewing. She hasn't sewn for two years and she is scrambling like crazy to keep up with the orders.

As for those reviewers that hate Snape – we say sorry this is our story and we write what we want to read. We have never begged for readers or reviewers. We are just happy that people like us and our stories. If you don't like it, there are other stories out there.

This story has a couple of more chapters left before it is completed.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


	8. It is Only Forever, Not long at all

Stolen

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 8: It is Only Forever, Not long at all

Harry woke with a start. Sitting up he discovered that he was back in his bed. The teen noted that he was still in the castle and the Goblin King had made himself comfortable, resting against the bedpost, waiting.

"What happened?" a drowsy Harry asked, rubbing the grit from his eyes.

"You had what the humans call a melt-down, Harry. Something you've been needing for some time," Jareth informed him.

"Then it wasn't a dream? I didn't just dream that I summoned the. . . the. . . Oh Merlin, why am I still alive?"

Harry started to tremble again. He couldn't believe he had called up a goddess! One who could wipe him out with a thought if She was offended in any way.

Jareth sighed, snapping Harry out of his funk. "Your need was great enough for Her to act."

He stood, throwing back the blankets covering the teen. "Come. You need to eat before we return to the heart of the Labyrinth. And Harry, you did well. She was pleased with you, never doubt that."

An hour later, Harry found himself back in the Escher Room still mulling over what he had just been told.

"You have to stay here," Jareth told him, sternly. "This is where their quest ends."

"But. . . why are you doing this to them?" Harry asked.

"Both promised to protect you. Both failed, through no fault of their own because a nosy old manipulator interfered." Jareth formed a crystal and rolled it around in his hand. "That is the only reason they still have their magic. They need to realize that and understand."

"No offense but are you sure you aren't doing this for your twisted amusement? After all you are the Ultimate Game Master."

Jareth laughed as he turned towards his Throne Room and his goblins. "There is that. Oh, and Harry?" He tossed the crystal over his shoulder at the teen. "I'd rather you didn't leave here. After all, you are the prize in this game."

A stunned Harry was alone, with only his thoughts and the crystal for company. After a minute or two he decided to climb the nearest flight of stone stairs. If he had to stay here at least he was going to explore.

When Harry tired of climbing stairs he sat and wondered as he looked into the crystal. Who would win? Sirius or Snape?

They were both running the Labyrinth in a bid to be his guardian. Harry knew he really didn't need one, as he was fifteen, almost sixteen. In two years, he would be an adult. If he wanted to, he could petition to be emancipated, but felt like it would be giving up his heart's desire, a family. He knew he was too old for a guardian but still. . .

However, as Hoggle and others within the Labyrinth were fond of saying, " _Nothing is as it seems, and don't take anything for granted._ "

He sighed and continued upward once more. At least in this game he wouldn't be turned into a goblin if both men failed to make it.

Harry made his way up into the Escher Room as high as it would allow. So much has happened this summer. He was so confused on what was happening around him.

He hadn't realized that when he had rescued that small owl under his aunt's rose bushes he would be here in the mythical realm of magic known as the Underground. Would he do it again, even with what was going on now?

Hell yes! He would.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus Snape moved purposely through the Labyrinth. The worm had been right. He was heading straight for the castle on the route with the fewest turns. However, his keen mind was still trying to analyze what had transpired so far.

Albus had finally angered someone that would not put up with his excuses, or his half-truths. The old fool had been warned time and time again, adamantly refusing to listen to anyone that went against his plans.

Severus had recognized the powerful deity the moment he had spied Her. The wild magic rolling off Her could not be denied. His mother's family had been worshiping Her for centuries.

Albus had been trying for decades to eradicate the Old Ways from the Wizarding World ever since he became headmaster. It was but one of the many reasons the pure bloods were upset with him. One does not offend the Powers that gave them magic, that is if they want to stay healthy. . .and magical.

The most surprisingly eye-opening aspect to this whole situation was that the Potter brat had been so desperate to call on Her. Of all people the boy was the last he would've expected to do so. How did he even know how to do it?

And how in Merlin's name did Potter befriend someone that was supposed to be, for all intents and purposes, a myth? The Goblin King was a legend, a myth, the King of Nightmares – the Erlking of Celtic myth. He was another Being that one didn't cross. So naturally Albus had crossed both. Merlin! What a mess!

On top of that before his eyes Severus watched as years of abuse fell off the brat as She blessed him for being pure of heart. Harry James Potter was now taller, healthier, and definitely didn't look like a clone of his deceased father. The teen now looked like a perfect blend of both his parents. Severus could now see many of Lily's features in the boy.

In that moment he realized the amount of damage done to Lily's son. What he had thought was Potter being the perfect copy of his arrogant, toe-rag of a father was nothing but an illusion created in his own mind. Severus realized that for once Albus had been right, he only saw what he wanted to see in the teen. He was guilty of adding to the damage done to the brat.

He hoped Lily would forgive him. Severus knew he never could forgive himself.

Why had Albus lied? Surely he would've known. He'd kept insisting Potter was happy, being spoiled by his 'loving' family and, Merlin help him, he believed it to the point he was blind to the signs of abuse.

One thing was certain. He was going to have a long talk – a very long, over due talk with the brat.

As he entered the Goblin City, Severus couldn't believe such a place existed. The layout made no sense. Small goblins moved hurriedly about him in total chaos. It was worse than strolling into the Gryffindor dorms.

The question being – was he ready to take on the responsibility of a teenager with problems like Potter's? Wouldn't it be best to allow the mutt to win and take it on?

No! Never! His promise to Lily demanded no less than he take over the guardianship and protection of her only child.

He refused to allow that immature, canine fool to beat him at anything. Besides, Black had all the intelligence of a teaspoon and was too damaged mentally to take on an angst-filled teenager that needed careful handling.

This little jaunt had made him, the snarky 'bat of the dungeons', realize that was what Potter was – an angst-filled teenager that was abused for years, if what he witnessed during the ritual with Her was fact.

He hoped and prayed that the Goddess had a very special place for the former headmaster. One thing that the potions master hated more than Potter Sr. and the Mutt was child abuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius turned and where he'd just been was now a wall. Snivelous was nowhere in sight. So much for staying together – oh well, his loss.

Sirius knew that he'd failed Harry many times over, but this time would be different. He would win and regain his guardianship of Harry.

He wished he could change into Padfoot. With his magic sealed he was handicapped. Well, he did survive Azkaban after all, so he can sure as Merlin survive this. _'Wish Moony was here though.'_ His fellow Marauder had a keen sense of direction.

Walking the maze-like corridors was proving a bit daunting. He'd gone to Hogwarts, so he was used to changing walls, moving stairs and doors that weren't real. Magic could be tricky but also it needed to be respected.

He couldn't believe how often he had failed his godson. That he had to run this maze was very insulting. Harry was his responsibility. Why was everyone trying to keep them apart?

' _Harry, I'm coming. Just hang on! Now should I turn right? Or left? Hang on, those two doors weren't there before._ '

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus walked up the steps to the castle. His black teaching robes billowing behind. The goblins hadn't been a threat. One look at his scowl and, sensing his dark mood, they scattered out of his way like chaff on the wind. Severus smirked, the Goblin King had trained them well.

Speaking of the Goblin King, he was lounging on his throne as Severus angrily strode up the stairs toward the Fae. Frightened goblins and chickens scurried out of his way, scattering in every direction as feathers settled in their wake.

"Well, that didn't take you long," the Fae smirked as he sat up, looking at the clock. "One hour and 30 minutes. Quite the record."

"The worm was very helpful. Now then, you have someone here that I need to talk to."

"Indeed," The Goblin King said as he stood. "First we talk before you see Harry."

"What is there to talk about? I won. I now have the responsibility of a ward."

The tall, blonde fae monarch swaggered around the potions master with a smirk. "You think so? You haven't won yet. You need to go to the center of the Labyrinth where he is waiting.

"Tell me, what do you think of Harry Potter? Do you see him or his father? Do you know who he really is? Do you see his mother in him? Do you really think he is stupid or dim-witted, or do you see only what you want to see?"

Severus scowled as he found himself being weighed and judged. He hadn't liked being played the fool by Albus. Now this Being was asking the same questions he had been asking himself since entering the Labyrinth.

He turned to look the Goblin King in the eye. "I only had the information our 'esteemed' headmaster gave me. I didn't look for myself when I should have. I was a fool and saw only what he wanted me to see.

"I blindly considered the boy a thorn in my side since he entered Hogwarts. Though I have tried repeatedly to protect him, even if he did look like his thrice-damned father. But the headmaster interfered at every turn."

"Is that right?" Jareth came to stand to one side of the potions master. "And now?"

"I find myself wondering. How much of it was my own warped perception, or what the old fool manipulated me to see? I now recognize the abuse the boy has endured, once She healed him. It was always there, but no one wanted to believe their little hero's life was anything but perfect.

"I know now that he is a child desperately in need of an adult to guide him. If he'll have me, I wish to be that adult. For the sake of the promise I made to his mother, and the good of the boy himself."

Jareth stared at the potions master for a long moment with his mis-matched eyes. Severus met those eyes with a piercing gaze of his own. He had stared down two Dark Lords without flinching, this was no different.

"Follow me," The Goblin King ordered, as he turned to walk out, only to be blocked by the huddling goblins around his feet.. "Well?"

Pandemonium ensued as the small creatures scattered once more, leaving a clear path for the pair to walk out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus looked up and almost had a heart attack.

Harry was sitting on the top tier of stairs, only he was upside down as if he was really sitting on the ceiling!

Reality seemed to have been turned off in this room. For it seemed to Harry he was sitting comfortably on the floor and they were the ones staring down at him from the ceiling.

"Harry, can you come down?" The Goblin King asked, the question more of an order.

Harry stood, dusted off his leggings, walked towards a nearby flight of stairs and made his way back down to the center of the Labyrinth.

Severus, waited with bated breath, watching as the teen weaved through the topsy-turvy archways and stairs as he descended. Several times he had to stop himself from casting a spell to protect the boy as he made his way 'down' to them.

Soon the teen was standing in front of the pair. "So is it over?" He didn't look too happy to see the snarky professor.

Jareth placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "In a way. Your godfather still has just under twelve hours left and is taking the longer way through the Labyrinth."

"How did he get here so fast?" Harry asked, refusing to look at the man who had made his life miserable at Hogwarts.

"I used my brain and listened," came the answer. "Unlike some I could name."

Harry sighed and looked at The Goblin King. "Must it be him? He hates me."

"Potter, for your information I do not hate you, I hate what you represent," Snape corrected the teen who was refusing to look at him. "I also don't like the fact that you were not held accountable for your actions at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was of the opinion that there would be time enough for 'correction' later."

Harry scowled. "No one ever listened to me, even McGonagall when I would go to her. Her advice when I did so last year was to: 'keep my mouth shut and my head down'. Not one adult has ever listened when I asked for help, until I met him." He looked over at the Goblin King.

"Harry," the Goblin King chided. "He is listening now."

The teen sighed, shrugging as he rubbed the back of his hand. Thankfully, Hilda was able to heal the scarring left from Umbridge. If he was to get along with the professor he better wave the white flag."That reminds me, sir. I didn't mean to look into your pensieve. No one was telling me anything. I was desperate. When I saw THEM in your pensieve..."

"And did you like what you saw Potter?" Severus snarled.

"Not really," Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "I asked Sirius why they did that, and he only said they were 'young and stupid'." Harry looked up into the angry professor's face. "I'm sixteen and I don't act like that. I've been bullied all my life and I would never do it to another. Ever!"

Severus flinched and gave Harry a nod of understanding before turning Jareth. "Are we done here?"

The Goblin King stepped back as he smirked. "Not yet. The other runner is still running and hasn't given up. Until then I suggest you use this time wisely."

Snape glared at The Goblin King as Harry bowed his head. It was going to be a long twelve hours.

"It's Harry," came the teen's voice breaking into the potions master's thoughts. "If we are to talk, you can at least use my name, and not insult me or my father."

Jareth smirked. "I leave you to it then. There is a runner I must check on." And disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Harry shook his head as he turned to walk back up the nearest stairs. Severus pinched his nose and took a deep sigh. Indeed, it was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: We realize that not all of our stories appeal to everyone. We know that there are those that hate Snape and will spout all their logic in reviews why this is so. More power to you. We won't debate it. Snape, in canon, is an bitter hateful man. This story is AU and if you want canon stick to reading the books.

However, there are only two chapters left. What happens to Sirius is in the next chapter. Just hang in there.

Until next time. – GF and the Frau


	9. Helping Hands

Stolen

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

 **Spoiler Warning** : There is original dialog from the Labyrinth is in this chapter.

Chapter 9: Helping Hands

Harry went back up to perch at the top floor where he had been when Jareth had called him down. Professor Snape followed but remained on the stairs. Harry was a bit amused that the man didn't walk onto the upside down floor.

Harry sighed and settled back as he leaned against a stone wall. "So what did you want to talk about sir?"

"You tell me, Mr. Potter . . . "

"Harry."

"I know your name, Mr. Potter," the professor scowled as the teen shook his head. "I was asking, how did you become involved with the Erlking?"

"Is that what he's called? I thought he was The Goblin King?" Harry asked, curious at the change of subject.

"Erlking is one of his many names. Now answer my question."

Harry sighed and began his tale on how he was locked in his own personal prison, and how he found what he thought was an injured postal owl.

"What do you mean you were locked in your room?" the potions master demanded with a growl.

Harry shrugged as he turned to look across the open space to the stairs across from him. He didn't want to tell this story, especially to this person, but Jareth had been adamant. Well, it couldn't be helped, he could do this.

"That's just it, sir," Harry said with a shrug, not looking at the professor. "My relatives hated me from day one ,and my magic, well that made it even worse.

"They wanted a 'normal life', but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. He forced them to take me in. How they treated me . . .well. . ." He closed his eyes, trying to find the courage to tell this man who'd made his life a living hell during his time at Hogwarts. The truth of the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys.

"I see." Severus made himself comfortable on the bottom step of the twisted stairs and frowned. "Go on."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. After the owl recovered I let it loose in my room, hoping to smuggle it back out as soon as possible. I couldn't open my window to let it out. Vernon had nailed it shut last summer, just before I came home from Hogwarts."

"I see. You were let out for meals and other personal needs?"

Harry shook his head. "What meals? I was given a can of cold soup and a bit of bread once a day through the cat flap in my door, just like a prisoner.

"I was allowed out of my room to use the loo about two times a day – if they remembered. I was given one bottle of water, which I was able to refill only when I went to the loo. As I said, I was treated like a prisoner in that house. My relatives were my jailers and the headmaster was my warden."

Severus noted that the teen has never called that place home or spoke with affection regarding his relatives. ' _Albus what have you done to this boy?_ '

"Albus had the Order watching your house. Why wasn't this reported?"

Harry snorted. "What makes you think it wasn't? And since when did Dumbledore ever listen to anyone that went against his – 'Greater Good'?

"I used to spend hours in the hot sun without a break for water, or to use the loo, as they watched. Did the vaunted watchers think I loved doing that? I didn't have any choice. It was either work and hope I could get more than an apple for the day, or don't, and get nothing. They just stood guard silently and didn't offer any help."

Shaking his head, Severus knew he had reported seeing Potter out in the garden for hours thinking he was being punished for some reason.

"Sir, why wasn't anyone sending me any mail? I can understand why it was so dangerous to send me any owls but if he had people watching me why couldn't they just hand deliver it?

"Did you know that Remus and Moody threatened my uncle and demanded that I send an 'I'm fine' letter every three days? I couldn't because Dumbledore decided to keep Hedwig at Hogwarts. So, when no one gave a damn when the letters didn't come, my uncle decided he was free take out his frustrations on me."

Severus frowned. He remembered that meeting. The wolf was all for heading over to see what was going on but the reports said that Potter was fine, working in the garden. So why bother the Dursleys?

Damn that manipulative old fool to the lowest parts of hell! What more had Albus been keeping quiet about?

It was too bad that the Goddess had taken him. He really could use some answers to many of his questions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius was having a ball running the Labyrinth. He found the denizens of the Underground to be fun-loving and whimsical. The challenges were a piece of cake for the most part. However, he was finding it hard to keep in mind the reason for his adventure – Harry.

When he fell into the pit with helping hands, he spent several minutes talking to them. He even yelped when he had been goosed. His choice was up. He wasn't about to go back into the darkness again.

"He chose up," chimed one hand face

"He chose up," echoed others.

Suddenly, Sirius found himself back on the surface. He turned to thank the hands, who appreciated the gesture.

"Well, well, what do we have here," came the cultured voice of the Goblin King behind him.

Sirius yelped again as he turned around to see the Goblin King leaning against the vine covered wall.

"So how do you like my Labyrinth?" the Fae monarch summoned a crystal and began rolling it through his fingers.

Sirius was still trying to quiet his rapidly beating heart before he answered. "It's been a blast. So where are the challenges? It's been too easy so far."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "I see. So you find my challenges easy."

Sirius nodded with a grin. "They're a piece of cake."

Jareth didn't bother asking about the reason why the wizard was running the Labyrinth. This man had been through so much that it was no wonder just how child-like he remained.

"Well, let's up the stakes, shall we?" Jareth challenged him, as he summoned the clock. With a wave of his hand the clock's hands started to speed.

"You now have 10 hours to find Harry. Remember him? Your supposed godson, your responsibility, the child of your best friend? He is waiting for you at the heart of my Labyrinth," Jareth stated as he started to fade away.

Sirius started to curse and shake his fist. He had forgotten the reason he was running this maze – Harry. How had he forgotten his godson? Sirius took off into the moss covered pathway.

Once again he was hopelessly lost.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape sighed as he looked up at the huge clock marking the time. The mutt was still running the Labyrinth. The Goblin King refused to call him the winner yet, even if he had managed to make it to the castle in little over an hour.

Potter had fallen asleep against the wall during their talk. The potions master wasn't sure about how he felt about everything he had learned. The teen had practically raised himself. Thanks to Albus, McGonagall and the Dursleys, his trust in adults was non-existent. Between them and his own behavior towards the boy it was no wonder Potter had such an attitude. All of the adults in his life had ignored his needs. _'What was Albus thinking?'_

It was a miracle the Wizarding World didn't have another dark lord on their hands with the way he'd been treated. _'Was that Albus' plan all along – to make Potter into the next Dark Lord?'_

The sound of someone coming 'up' the stairs alerted Severus that the Goblin King was paying him another visit. The dour wizard quickly moved closer to the sleeping teen as the tall Fae cleared the archway below them.

"I see you have spent your time wisely," Jareth commented as he looked from the sleeping teen to the wizard. "Unlike the other wizard."

"So how's the mutt doing?"

Jareth gave a slight smirk. "He has made it through about half the Labyrinth."

"I see that the time has changed," Severus commented, looking back at the huge clock.

"One does not insult my Labyrinth without being punished."

"Indeed." Severus wanted to shake his head and call for the fates to hex the mutt for his stupidity, but in the end he said nothing.

Harry stirred at the sound of their voices. Jareth threw a crystal at the pair and it burst into a large silver tray holding a full Devonshire tea service with clotted cream, scones, finger sandwiches and a steaming pot of tea.

"Make sure Harry eats," Jareth called as he left the pair. "His healer will not be happy if he misses any more meals."

Severus scowled. He hated to be wrong. He had once thought that Potter was a picky eater compared to that Weasley brat he liked to hang out with. Instead he discovered that Harry Potter was a victim of ongoing starvation, child abuse and neglect.

Harry had matter of factly informed the professor that it usually took a month at Hogwarts before he could eat a full meal once a day without being sick.

A fragrant waft of the tea woke Harry's appetite. The dour potions master made sure the teen partook in the bounty before them. Severus was certain that the Goblin King would never provide such a feast for normal runners and wished aways. He wasn't going to complain.

Harry sat his cup down after he had finished off the lovely tea that the Goblin King had provided and sighed.

"What is on your mind, Mr. Potter?"

Startled Harry looked up. "Uh. . . I was wondering how Sirius' doing and can't you call me Harry, sir?" He shrugged, as he looked out across the Escher Room. "That's all."

Severus sighed. He really didn't wish to lie to the boy, but that information was not his to tell. "Very well. . . Harry. I'm not sure, but His Majesty will know. You can ask him when he next appears."

"He isn't going to win, is he?"

"Would that disappoint you?"

Harry shrugged again, looking down into his teacup, causing the potions master to frown.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius found himself in a junkyard. Broken toys, bicycles, and other childhood items laid in heaps and piles around him. What in Merlin's name had he stumbled into this time?

As he fell into another pile of junk, he heard a shout of pain. The pile started to move.

"Get off my back!" she shouted.

Under the pile was a haggard woman who started to shout at him. "Why don't you look where you are going, young man!" she demanded in a huff.

Sirius looked around. He couldn't see the castle. The sun was setting as he was turned around.

"Where am I?"

"Well, if you don't know, how can I help you, young man! You need to look where you are going first," she stated angrily.

"I was trying to find . . ." Sirius stated as he continued to search around.

"Well look here. Is this what you were trying to find?" she asked holding up a broomstick.

"That's James' broom!" Sirius exclaimed as he took the broomstick and examined it. "It was the one he used at Hogwarts."

"That's right,young man," she chuckled. Around them other piles of junk started to move. "You remember your friend James and how much fun you had at your school?"

"Yes I remember," Sirius said, wistfully. "He was my best friend."

"Here, you remember this?" She held up a leather bound book that had the words 'Marauder's Handbook.' stamped on the cover. "This is what you were looking for, right? Hmm?"

"Yes. Yes, it is," Sirius plopped down onto an overturned bucket, taking the book. "Thank you. I had forgotten where I'd left that." He stared at the book with longing. "This brings back a lot of memories . . . "

"You look tired, young man," she cooed as she shuffled off to the side, the junk on her back clanking and swaying with her walk. "Why don't you come in here dearie, and rest a spell." She came to a blanket covered entrance and pulled the tattered cloth out of the way.

Sirius craned his head to see what she was doing. Slowly he stood and peeked into the room beyond.

The walls were stone masonry with a four poster bed with sleeping curtains drawn back. The room was decorated in reds and golds.

"My dorm room!" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he entered. "This was where James and I slept at Hogwarts! It's brilliant!"

He entered, plopped on the four poster bed and curled up to sleep.

"That's right, dearie. Sleep. Tomorrow it'll all still be here," came the hag's voice as she closed the curtain.

Sirius' mind drifted away from Harry and into the past.

Truth be told the heir to the Black family had never really recovered from the murder of his brother in all but blood and his long stay in the hell wizards called Azkaban Prison.

Lost in memories, lost to a time long ago where he'd felt safe and happy, Sirius did the only thing he could, and that was to retreat from reality as more and more things started to appear about the room.

Around him now were items from that happy, innocent time. All thought about saving Harry and proving himself fit to be his godson's guardian faded into past dreams as he slept.

Standing outside of that pile of junk made up mostly of lost dreams and broken childhood treasures, stood the tall and regal Goblin King.

Jareth sighed. He had a feeling this was where the wizard would end up, here in the Junkyard of Broken Dreams. He had seen into the heart of Sirius Black and knew that the man had been too damaged by life and circumstance to face reality.

He looked up at the clock. There was only an hour left. There was still time to make it to the castle, but it was up to the wizard inside to make the effort.

Turning back to the hag Jareth commanded, "Leave him be. Make sure there is food available if he comes out."

"It will be as you wish Your Majesty. But isn't he a runner?"

"Not an ordinary one," he replied looking down at her. "The prize was much greater this time."

He walked away from the Junkyard of Broken Dreams, saddened that a part of Harry's life had come to a close. He knew the teen had high hopes for that wizard, only to have them crushed once more.

Inside, Sirius Black drifted into dreams, forgetting everything, losing himself in the past.

0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, that's that. Sorry guys but we just couldn't see any way around the fact that Sirius just wasn't going to win in this story. Please don't kill us.

The next chapter is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews – the good, the bad and the curious. We appreciate all of them, even when we don't always agree with them.

Until next time. – GF and the Frau


	10. You Remind Me of the Babe

Stolen

Disclaimer: This is the last chapter. You know the drill. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 10: You Remind Me of the Babe

Harry knew something was wrong when the clock chimed thirteen times. He straightened as he heard the professor behind him move closer. Something must've happened to Sirius.

From below they heard, "Harry, Severus, come down."

There was no warmth to The Goblin King's voice. They shared a quick glance at each other before moving down the stairs.

The Goblin King, dressed in white and silver, was waiting patiently. He watched as they stepped off the last stair to face him. Wild blonde hair framed his face like a golden halo. A cloak of feathers hung off his shoulders.

"Harry, your godfather Sirius has failed his run. Even now he is lost in his memories within the Junkyard of Broken Dreams," The Goblin King informed them. His face was expressionless.

Harry paled. He'd been to that junkyard, and visited with some of the collectors. It was a horrible place, so depressing with its shattered childhood dreams. What was worse, he had even seen some of his own unfulfilled dreams there as well.

Agnes almost snared him a couple of times as she tried to pile his lost childhood on his back. If it hadn't been for Jareth being with him at the time, he was sure he would've stayed among his own wishful dreams. He had been that broken.

"Harry," Jareth's regal voice broke through Harry's sad musings, recalling him back to the moment at hand. "The Great Mother of Us All tasked me to find you a suitable guardian."

He looked over at the taller man, pinning him with his gaze. "And I have, Severus Snape. You may not have run the full length of my Labyrinth Severus, but you did run it. Do you accept your new responsibility?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Severus said with a resigned sigh as he gave a slight bow. "It would seem that Pot...Harry has practically raised himself. It is appalling that no adult has ever stepped up to guide and discipline him. I agree to this and will try not to see his father in him, despite his past behavior at Hogwarts."

Jareth gave a curt nod. "Harry?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the tall, dour wizard before turning to Jareth. "Then I will be leaving here? I won't be returning?"

"Harry you are not one of my subjects," Jareth pointed out quietly. "This isn't your home, however much you wish it. I only brought you here to repay the debt I owed you."

"But it's been great!" Harry protested. "I want to stay. This is the closest thing to home I've ever had, can't you adopt. . .?"

Jareth stopped Harry from saying anything more. "And it's been most enjoyable having you here. But I have no real claim to you.

"You have grown and learned much, but you don't really belong here. Aboveground is your home. Your whole life is waiting there, you're too old for me to change. Plus you've been blessed by The Great Mother Harry. She expects great things from you."

"Enough." Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing the teen to bow his head. Any further protests died on his lips. "What about Black?"

Jareth produced a crystal, showing Sirius Black asleep in a room of red and gold. "Since he came through an oubliette, he will probably remain here for the rest of his life." His words caused Harry's head to snap up to gaze into the crystal.

"He is still a wanted man, even if he was declared dead in the World Above. He is too damaged. It would be best for him to remain here," Snape stated flatly, his hand still on the teen's shoulder.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but at the look on Jareth's face he changed his mind. "Will . . . will I ever see him again?"

"I must warn you, Sirius Black will be different when you next see him. He'll be one of the junk collectors," Jareth warned."However, if that is your wish, you may visit. In fact I hope you will, with the crystal I gave you. I would want updates on how well you are doing at the least. You may be close to adulthood, but you will always be welcome here."

Harry couldn't help it as he launched himself at the Fae. "Thank you. Thank you."

Jareth smiled as he hugged the teen to him. His regal dignity forgotten as he comforted Harry. "Never forget Harry, I am very grateful that you came into my long life."

Slowly he loosen his grip and held Harry at arm's length. "I am very proud of you, but it is time for you to go. If you want to see me come to Gringotts. I'll leave standing orders for you. Remember the crystal I gave you. Use it wisely, and call me if you need help."

The Goblin King then looked over at the silent potions master. "And as for you." The Fae monarch's mismatched eyes narrowed as he gave the man a piercing gaze, "I want quarterly reports on how Harry is doing under your care. You will behave yourself and treat him well. My goblins fear me for a reason."

"Uh Your Majesty? What happened to Dumbledore?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He tried to ignore the pale look on the potions master's face. Jareth's displeasure was legendary in the Labyrinth.

Jareth smiled a vicious smile, causing Severus Snape to become even more nervous. "He is in the hands of the Great Mother. She takes a very dim view of anyone wanting to play 'god' as he was doing. Do not forget, there is no such thing as ' _The Greater Good_ ,' a fact he will learn to his sorrow. I would not worry about him."

Ruffling Harry's hair and giving him another hug, a loud gong suddenly echoed in the Escher Room.

"It's time."

Harry looked up at the Potions Master who came to stand beside him as Jareth stepped away and summoned a crystal. The Fae Monarch tossed it at the pair.

"Remember, there is paperwork waiting, for the both of you. Farewell Harry Potter, Severus Snape. I shall be watching both of you closely."

Then, in a swirl of sparkling motes, the pair found themselves standing in front of Gringotts. Harry was still dressed in his attire from the Labyrinth – a poets shirt and leggings. Severus Snape was dressed in his black teaching robes.

"So now what?" Harry hesitantly asked the pale, dour professor.

"Now, Pot...Harry, we live our lives," the man told the anxious teen who started at the lack of snarkiness in his professor's voice. "With the Dark Lord gone, and Albus with him, there is nothing stopping us from living your life. I, for one, shall be tendering my resignation at Hogwarts forthwith."

Severus Snape looked up at the bank silhouetted against the afternoon sky and snorted. They needed to get the paperwork signed before any one could get their hooks into the Boy Who Lived. How he – and the brat – hated that moniker. Yes, getting away from Hogwarts would do wonders for his disposition.

"If you say so sir." Harry looked up as well, uncertainty laced his voice.

Severus knew that the removal of the two strongest wizards in centuries would leave a huge hole in the power structure of the Wizarding World. It would be interesting to see what happened next.

Harry Potter was too young yet to wield any true political power, what with how the Ministry's been waffling about him in the press for the past couple of years. . . it had taken a toll on boy's reputation. It'll be interesting to see what develops.

If what Albus had said was true, and the Dark Lord had created a way to be immortal, well . . . Severus was certain that the Goddess took care of that little problem. She could be very vindictive when crossed. He shuddered and refuse to think what his former masters were doing right about now.

Glancing over at the much healthier looking teen, he mused, _'We will have to sit down with the Gringotts Goblins and discuss how we should play this.'_

By resigning Hogwarts, and now no more a Death Eater, Severus no longer needed to play favorites with the Slytherins. He didn't need to watch his performance neither did he need to be a spy, for either side.

Teaching Potions was dangerous business. He'd needed that snarky reputation just to keep the dunderheads from blowing up the castle. Potter and Longbottom were. . .

No, he had to change his way of thinking about Potter. He really didn't want THAT Being back in his life. The literal 'Sword of Damocles' gave the bitter man shivers.

 _'Potter better be appreciative of what I am doing for him.'_

Severus placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, catching his attention. "Come, I'm sure there will be many wishing answers." He almost laughed at the sour look Potter gave him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The paperwork was waiting, just as the Goblin King had promised. A quick read through and a few signatures and the scrolls folded in on themselves and disappeared.

Harry found out it was a few days before his birthday. So he hadn't missed it after all. From his private calculations, he had been in the Underground for about six months, give or take.

The director of Gringotts displayed a vicious streak when asked for advice about the two elder wizards disappearances. "I say, say nothing. It isn't your place. There is no way they can be linked to either of you. Lord Potter was already missing. So how does that tie in with him? No, it would be better, and more entertaining, to let the fools in the Wizarding World figure it out for themselves. Maybe we can get some work done without them sticking their beaks into everything," he snarled.

The pair exchanged a glance and shared a smirk. It would serve everyone right. The Wizarding World would be running around with heads so far up their arses for months that they would never see daylight, let alone figure things out.

Severus stood and gave a slight bow to the director, as Harry cleared the images out of his mind of kicking back and munching popcorn while everyone was frantically searching for answers.

"Come, Pot . . . Harry. We'll go to Hogwarts and let your adoring fan club fawn all over you, now that you are back."

Harry made a long, sad face that almost caused Severus to lose what dignity he had left.

"Must we? Nothing will have changed. . . "

"Come brat!" Severus grabbed the whining teen by the shoulder as they walked out out of office leaving an amused goblin behind his desk.

They disappeared from the steps of the bank not caring who saw them. In the distance the two men thought they heard the Goblin King's voice faintly singing, _"You remind me of the babe. . ."_

And Goblin voices echoing, _"What babe. . .?"_

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This is it, the last chapter. We can now put this story to bed. Thank you all for the comments, reviews (both good and negative). We read them all, acknowledged some, ignored some while shaking our heads at the rest.

This story was dedicated to two men that gave their time and talents to entertain us. They will be missed.

The next story has been written and waiting for Frau's TLC. So stay tune.

Until next time. – GF and The Frau


End file.
